¿Mamá se casa y no es con mi papá?
by Majo-Sonolu
Summary: Sasuke, Sarada, Boruto y Cho cho caen en un misterioso portal, llegando al Konoha del pasado, encontrando a la bella Sakura a punto de casarse con un extraño, ¿Qué hará Sasuke ahora? ¿Perderá a su familia? ¿Qué es lo que realmente siente por su esposa?
1. ¿Qué nos ocurrio?

¿Mamá se casa y no es con papá?

Sasuke acababa de terminar con una de las misiones que el séptimo le había encomendado, así mismo se le pidió que permaneciera en la aldea algunos días más ya que pronto tendrían la visita de los delegados de otra aldea con quienes tenían buenos tratos comerciales desde hacía unos años. A pesar de no estar del todo conforme con esto, a Sasuke no le quedo más que aceptar, aunque para él era una clara pérdida de tiempo.

El pelinegro iba caminando hacía su casa cuando se encontró con Sarada, Chouchou y Boruto, el trío se veía claramente felices al saber que el Uchiha retrasaría su viaje unos días; lo primero que Boruto pudo pensar es que aprovecharía esta rara oportunidad para que su maestro lo pudiera entrenar. Chouchou ya había pedido permiso para poder quedarse esa noche en casa de Sarada y ante tal oportunidad el chico tuvo que autoinvitarse para cenar.

Iban llegado a casa cuando, Sakura salió a recibirlos, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que su esposo también se encontraba junto a los chicos.

Sarada siempre había pensado que su madre era hermosa, pero al ver el brillo que sus ojos reflejaban al ver a su padre para ella se volvía la mujer más bella de la aldea, no, mejor dicho del mundo. Pero a pesar de que Sasuke en su momento le confirmó que también la amaba nunca notaba un cambio significativo en su rostro ni en su manera de actuar y por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar que los sentimientos no eran ecuánimes y eso le dolía por Sakura.

La cena fue de lo más agradable y divertida, al terminar los chicos aprovecharon para salir a entrenar, Sarada y su fiel amiga los observaban queriendo participar, mientras Sakura leía la última investigación que presentaría ante el Hokage para implementar un nuevo procedimiento quirúrgico en el hospital.

\- Vamos Boruto, déjame probar mi puntería contra ustedes dos, estoy segura de que es mucho mejor que la tuya ¿No es así papá? - Exclamaba la pelinegra a punto de saltar sobre su compañero de equipo.

\- Hmp eso quisieras, pero estoy con "MI" maestro tu lo tienes siempre para ti. - replicó el niño mientras se acercaba orgulloso al maestro que tanto admiraba. En ese momento Sasuke sintió un cambio dentro de las dimensiones y sin ser capaz de detenerlo un portal se abrió justo a sus espaldas, siendo los cuatro absorbidos en un instante.

El sol brillaba intensamente causando molestias en sus ojos, los arrugó para poder acostumbrar su vista a la luz del día, giro su vista buscando desesperadamente a los chicos que habían caído junto a él, allí se encontraban todos inconscientes pero juntos. Sasuke se acercó a uno a uno para poder despertarlos.

¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Ya es de día? ¿Por qué estamos en el bosque? - Esas eran las interrogantes que todos se hacían. Sasuke giró su cabeza para contemplar el panorama y exclamo. - Estamos en el bosque de Konoha pero la atmósfera es diferente a la usual, me recuerda a esos tiempos. - Justo al terminar su oración, el pelinegro sintió un chackra conocido, muy conocido para él de hecho.

-Usen sus Jutsus de transformación para cambiar su aspecto. - Ordenó a los tres chicos, los cuales sin entender el por qué, obedecieron sin decir ni una sola palabra al mismo tiempo que Sasuke también tomaba otra apariencia.

En ese preciso momento una dulce voz inundó el ambiente. -Hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Se encuentran bien? - Esa voz todos la pudieron reconocer, era un poco diferente pero imposible que no supieran de quien se trataba. Todos giraron sus rostros al lugar de donde provenía la voz para encontrarse con la persona que les hablaba con tanta preocupación.

Sus rostros cambiaron notablemente al comprobar de quien se trataba, no lo podían creer, esa persona era Sakura, definitivamente era ella no había error, esos ojos verdes esmeralda y cabello rosa como el cerezo, no habían conocido nunca a otra persona que tuviese esas características que hacían resaltar su bello y fino rostro. Pero era diferente, se encontraron con la angustiada mirada de una joven que no pasaba de los diez y nueve años mientras que la persona que los niños conocían era una mujer que rondaba los treinta. A los ojos de Sasuke tampoco había duda, era la misma joven que había dejado una vez para que no sufriese del castigo por sus pecados durante aquel viaje de redención.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - Exclamaron los tres shinobis al unisono; mientras que Sasuke intentaba que su rostro no reflejara la confusión que sentía en ese momento.


	2. ¿Quien llegó a mi vida?

¿Mamá se casa y no es con mi papá?

¿Quien llegó a mi vida?

Desde que la guerra ninja había terminado, todo estaba algo movido en la aldea, había personas corriendo de un lado para el otro reconstruyendo todo, atendiendo enfermos y heridos en el hospital, creando nuevas formas de vivir todos en paz y armonía.

Después de que alcanzamos la paz me he dedicado a estudiar más y más, he entrenado cada día para poder mejorar mis habilidades como ninja médico, después de todo en momentos como estos realmente se necesitaba. Cada día tengo nuevas experiencias que me llenan y me hacen sentir útil para mi aldea. Pero, mi felicidad no podía ser aún completa, no existía día en que no pensara en él. La persona dueña de mis pensamientos, de mis constantes suspiros, aquel capaz de teñir mis mejillas de un no tan sutil color carmesí cada vez que recordaba su suave piel, aquellos labios en los que pocas veces había visto una leve sonrisa, sus ojos oscuros tan profundos como el mar, él era mi viejo compañero de equipo, mi Sasuke, como quisiera que fuera mi persona predestinada por obstinado que esto pudiera sonar.

Hace cinco meses que Sasuke se fue a viajar por el mundo para poder expiar sus pecados, me habría encantado poder acompañarlo, tanto que a pesar de saber cuál sería su respuesta me atreví a preguntarle si podía ir junto a él. Como lo supuse me dijo que no, me dio un leve toque en mi frente exclamando que nos volveríamos a ver y se marchó. Ahora no puedo hacer nada más que esperarlo, pidiendo a Dios que siempre este salvo y sano.

Esta mañana que pintaba para ser una más en realidad se sentía distinta, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero algo en el viento susurraba que un gran cambio podía llegar.

\- ¡Sakura-chan buen día! - Escuché que me gritaban por la espalda, giré rápidamente para encontrarme con un par de ojos azules que venían corriendo haciendo notar que nuevamente iba tarde a algún lugar.

\- ¡Naruto buen día! Veo que otra vez vas tarde a la reunión con Kakashi-sensei. - dije en mi típico tono burlón que solía utilizar con el rubio.

\- No, esta vez te has equivocado, voy tarde para encontrarme con Hinata. - Naruto comenzó a contarme que después de su boda tenía que visitar la casa de su suegro para aprender cómo deben actuar los futuros líderes del clan Hyuga. - Suena aburrido, pero me ayuda mucho para llegar a mi meta de ser el próximo Hokage de Konoha. - Exclamaba mi amigo con su típico sonrisa bonachona y victoriosa.

De pronto nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por la algarabía proveniente de la entrada a la aldea, y pues como era de esperarse tanto Naruto como yo quisimos ir a observar que estaba sucediendo. Corrimos rápidamente y nos topamos con los guardias deteniendo el paso de un pequeño grupo de personas, los cuales no parecían provenir de ninguna de las aldeas aliadas, provocando la alerta de todos los Jounin del lugar.

Justo en ese momento el sexto Hokage Kakshi Hatake hacia su entrada precedido de un grupo no tan pequeño de ambus.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen en este lugar? - Cuestionó sensei en un tono de voz amigable pero que también denotaba cierto atisbo de amenaza.

\- Mi nombre es Akamai Meracan, soy el líder de esta pequeña comunidad de comerciantes, no hemos venido para ocasionar ningún tipo de problema. Quisiera pedirles ayuda, nos dirigíamos hacia nuestra ciudad cuando fuimos atacados por un grupo de ladrones, nos hemos quedado sin mucha de nuestras mercancías y algunos de mis hombres han sido seriamente heridos en su intento de protegernos. - Indicaba un anciano de amable pero angustiada mirada.

Kakashi-sensei relajó su semblante, él notó que las palabras del hombre eran ciertas y dentro de sus hombres no había uno solo que pudiera rivalizar con 6 de nosotros y 5 ambus. - Sean bienvenidos a Konoha no se preocupen nosotros los apoyaremos en lo que nos sea posible, por favor pase para que podamos atender a sus heridos. - Sensei se veía muy tranquilo y amistoso así que el resto de nosotros también decidimos bajar la guardia y ver en que podíamos ser útiles.

\- Sakura, atiende a los heridos de gravedad mientras comenzamos el traslado de los demás. - Me ordenaron mientras con la mirada buscaba quien podría ser la persona más necesitada en ese momento. -Como ordene - Exclamé justo en el momento que mis ojos se posaron en mi objetivo.

Caminé rápidamente hasta topar con un joven que venía siendo cargado por dos de sus compañeros, pedí que lo acostaran en el suelo y comencé a tratar sus heridas. Me tomó un tiempo, pero al final había terminado, baje mi mirada para observar el estado de mi paciente, cuando me cruce con unos intensos ojos grises y una dulce sonrisa.

\- No tengo palabras para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí princesa, mi vida está en tus manos hasta que pague mi deuda contigo. - expreso el joven que me miraba de una forma extraña, pero nada incomoda incluso había logrado que mis mejillas se tornaran rojas ante la mención de la palabra princesa en esa oración.

\- No te preocupes por eso, solo cumplo con mi deber. - Me apresuré a decir sin dejar de sumergirme en esa mirada. No me mal interpreten, no he caído enamorada de un completo extraño, pero esta persona me hace sentir como si estuviera conectada de alguna forma a él.

\- Mi nombre es Kouto kanaka y tú ¿Cómo te llamas? - Cuestionó sin apartar ni un segundo su vista de mí, sin dejar de sonreír. - Me llamo Sakura Haruno, me alegra que ya te sientas mejor. - Respondí sintiéndome muy tranquila y serena ante la presencia de aquel individuo.

Después de ese breve cruce de palabras me levanté y continúe con mis labores ya que había un gran número de personas heridas en el lugar, pero seguía sintiendo esos ojos grises siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos y no me molestaba.

Al terminar el día estaba muerta del cansancio, di una última revisión a los pacientes y decidí irme, cuando salí del hospital la luz del sol encegueció mis ojos, ya que sin percatarme había pasado un día completo en el hospital atendiendo a aquellas desafortunadas personas.

A pesar de mi cansancio decidí ir primero al bosque para buscar una hierba medicinal que podría ayudar a nuestros visitantes a relajar un poco sus nervios después de semejante experiencia, para las personas normales es muy difícil lograr asimilar situaciones como la que acababan de vivir.

Caminé un rato, cuando de pronto sentí una fuerte concentración de chakra, un chakra que se me hacía muy familiar, corrí con todas mis fuerzas para poder llegar al lugar donde lo sentía. Y justo en el claro del bosque se encontraba la concentración de energía que me había hecho pensar que él había vuelto. Pero no era sí, en ese lugar logre divisar a un hombre junto a tres adolescentes que nunca en mi vida había visto por aquí. ¿Serán parte de los comerciantes que llegaron hasta nuestra aldea?

Desde mi posición pude notar que el hombre tenía una cantidad muy baja de chakra, se veía supremamente agotado, sin si quiera pensarlo un momento me acerqué más al grupo y de mi boca salieron palabras que no pude detener. - ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Se encuentran bien? - Les pregunté con mucha angustia al ver el estado en que se encontraba ese misterioso hombre que se notaba cuidaba de los tres chicos.

Noté que los jóvenes abrían los ojos desmesuradamente y por un momento el hombre me vio como si quisiera decir algo importante, sin embargo, en un segundo su rostro se volvió sereno.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - Fue todo lo que esos chicos alcanzaron a expresar, parecía que me habían leído la mente y acababan de decir lo que yo misma me cuestionaba.


	3. Jamás pensé sentirme así

¿Mamá se casa y no es con mi papá?

Jamás pensé sentirme así

Por un momento no sabía exactamente qué hacer, frente a mí estaba mi esposa viéndonos de forma inquisitiva, bueno mi futura esposa, por su aspecto diría que estaba viendo a la Sakura que se encontraba apenas en sus 19 años.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - Exclamaron los chicos que se encontraban aún más aturdido de lo que yo estaba, estas palabras pusieron aún más en alerta a la pelirrosa, tenía que ver la forma de salir rápido de esta situación.

\- Por favor, no se preocupe ni se asuste, somos unos viajeros que perdimos nuestro rumbo. - Explique mostrando mi rostro más confiable posible para crear algún tipo de empatía. Yo sabía que sería difícil, Sakura pudodía sentir Chakra y el mío no cambiaría con el tiempo, además de ser una mujer muy perspicaz.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien? Puedo sentir que su... Energía se encuentra muy debilitada. - Cuestiono, lo sabía, engañarla no sería fácil. Pero, si ella ya sintió mi chakra débil ¿Por qué dijo energía? ¿Por qué no ha cuestionado nada?

\- Si claro, únicamente descansaremos por un momento y seguiremos nuestro cami... -. No fui capaz de terminar la frase, mi vista se comenzó a nublar, sentí como mi cuerpo se tornaba pesado y empezó a caer poco a poco. Lo último de lo que fui consciente fueron unos delgados pero fuertes brazos que alcanzaron a sostenerme justo en el momento que perdí la conciencia.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme en un lugar que era ligeramente conocido para mí, estaba en la habitación de Sakura, eso quería decir que me había llevado hasta su departamento. Me levanté lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitió, aun se sentía muy pesado.

Sabía que Sarada era una niña muy inteligente y astuta, aunque esta situación pudiese abrumarla; ella no sería capaz de revelar algo innecesario a su madre, pero no podía tener la misma seguridad de Boruto que tenía el ímpetu y la bocota de su padre por lo que puede cometer una imprudencia o Chouchou que para ser honesto a pesar de ser la mejor amiga de mi hija no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo actuaba ante la presión.

Mis oídos alcanzaron a escuchar las voces de los chicos y de Sakura, así que me encaminé por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al lugar del cual provenía la algarabía. Sentí que la calma volvía a mi cuerpo cuando vi que todos estaban sentados a la mesa cenando tranquilos conversando de puras trivialidades. No cabe duda había subestimado a la nueva generación de Shinobis, ese era un error que no volvería a cometer.

\- Veo que le hemos dado muchos problemas señorita, me disculpo en nombre de mis acompañantes y del mío propio. - Dije para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Veo que ya ha despertado, no tiene de que preocuparse, para nada han sido una molestia, es más el pequeño Ryu fue de gran ayuda con las cosas de la casa que tenía pendiente de solucionar. - Contestó Sakura mientras señalaba a Boruto quien a su vez respondía con una enorme y satisfactoria sonrisa. - Además que Yukiko y Midori han sido una gran compañía mientras preparaba la cena. - En ese instante note que era de noche, al parecer había consumido más energía de la que noté al evitar que nos dispersáramos cuando caímos en ese extraño portal.

\- ¿Takeshi se encuentra bien? ¿Ya se siente mejor? - Escuché a la ojiverde preguntarme mientras su semblante denotaba verdadera preocupación. He de suponer que por Takeshi se refería a mí al parecer alguno de los niños inventó nuevos nombres para cada uno, me impresionaba notablemente que hubiesen podido mantener las transformaciones por un periodo tan largo, de nuevo los subestime, esta sí será la ultima vez.

\- Estoy un poco agotado eso es todo, únicamente necesito poder descansar y me recuperaré pronto. - Intenté parecer lo más calmado al decir esa frase. - Creo que debemos irnos, así podemos buscar un hospedaje para pasar la noche. - finalizó esperando que fuera suficiente para poder salir.

\- Ese no es un problema, pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que necesiten, precisamente hoy vino un grupo de comerciantes a la aldea así que ningún hostal tiene espacio disponible, por favor siéntase libre de utilizar mi departamento el tiempo que sea necesario. - Sakura parecía no estar del todo consciente de lo que significaba albergar personas extrañas, debería hablar con esa niña de sus malos hábitos después, pero por el momento realmente necesitaba descansar así que terminé aceptando su hospitalidad y jurándole que únicamente necesitaría tres días para estar de nuevo listo para continuar nuestro viaje.

\- ¡Que bien! - Exclamó ella. - En ese caso déjeme que me presente mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy una médico ninja de la aldea Konoha, así que puede estar tranquilo se encuentra en buenas manos. - Extendiendo un plato con comida y continuó. - Esto es para usted, me dijo Yukiko que le gustan mucho las bolas de arroz que prepara su esposa, así que decidimos hacerle unas, probablemente no estén tan buenas como las de ella, pero espero las disfrute, también hay unos tomates rebanados con limón y manzanas para el postre, debe alimentarse bien para recuperarse como es debido. - Termino aquella oración con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa, solo con verla todo el malestar que sentía por esta situación se desvaneció.

\- Están deliciosas, son iguales a las de mi esposa-. No mentía, sabían tan bien como siempre, tengo que admitir Sakura sabía cocinar muy bien. Vi como sus enormes ojos se abrían de la emoción al notar mi aprobación y justo a su lado Sarada mostraba el mismo gesto, hasta cierto punto poder verlas juntas es entretenido.

La cena terminó muy tranquila, el departamento contaba únicamente con 2 habitaciones, en una se quedaron Chouchou, Boruto y Sarada; y por más que insistí para que Sakura utilizara la otra, ella apelando a mi saludo me dejo pasar la noche en su cuarto. Mientras esperaba que todos se quedaran dormidos pensaba en qué podía hacer para salir de este embrollo.

A pesar de que los chicos habían podido mantener sus transformaciones hasta ahora, las mismas eran inestables e incompletas, aun poseían características muy notorias de sus verdaderas formas, ¿Qué pasaría si sus padres se topaban con ellos y de alguna forma los reconocían?, pero que tontería estaba pensando, como si Sakura, Naruto o los demás fuera si quiera a imaginar que ellos eran sus hijos. Sarada mantenía sus ojos y el color de cabello, pero Sakura en ningún momento hizo algún tipo de alusión a mí y debía admitir que por un momento sentí algo en el pecho que no sabría describir.

Las horas pasaron y comprobé que todos se habían quedado dormidos, a proveché ese momento para salir de la habitación y dirigirme hacía la sala, donde se encontraba Sakura durmiendo en el sofá, tomando en cuenta que ella era pequeña aun así se veía incómodo dormir en aquel sitio. La tomé con mi brazo y la cargue con la mayor delicadeza posible para que no despertara con el movimiento, caminé hasta su habitación y la coloque de nuevo con suavidad.

La tenue luz de la luna entraba por la ventana iluminando su rostro, era tan hermosa, no importa como la viera, en qué etapa de mi vida sea, siempre fue bella ante mis ojos. Su tez blanca como la nieve, labios rosas, sus ojos verdes incapaces de esconder ningún secreto y cabello rosa que igualaba a la flor que la nombraba, en mi travesía por el mundo nunca había encontrado otra mujer como ella, pero no era solo su físico lo que la hacía tan encantadora a mis ojos, también era su fuerza sobre humana, perseverancia, voluntad y sobre todo el amor incondicional que podía entregar, a su trabajo, amigos, familia, a nuestra hija y sobre todo a mí, no tengo forma de agradecer todo el amor que me entregó durante tantos años, incluso en mi momento más oscuro ella era un rayo de luz y esperanza, cuando me sentía lleno de odio y deseos de venganza al verla llorar por mí, tenía un sentimiento cálido que me hacía sentir que había alguien a quien en realidad le importaba. Sakura era única, inigualable, hermosa, perfecta y sobre todo mía.

Me sumergí en mis propios pensamientos y sin notarlo comencé a acariciar su mejilla, como la extrañaba cada vez que tenía que salir de viaje, pero todo es para que ella, nuestra hija y la aldea estén a salvo y puedan vivir vidas pacíficas sin preocupaciones.

\- Sasuke-Kun. - Me quedé paralizado al escuchar su voz, por un instante pensé que la había despertado sin darme cuenta. Bajé mi vista esperando no encontrarme la de ella. Para mi fortuna aún seguía dormida, hablaba en sueños, acaso ¿Soñaba conmigo?

\- Sasuke-kun, te extraño, vuelve por favor. - Limpié rápidamente la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. - También te extraño, espérame solo un poco más pronto estaremos juntos. - Susurré a su oído, pidiendo que no se despertara en ese momento, deposité un beso en sus labios con la esperanza que aun en sus sueños pudiera trasmitirle mis sentimientos y descansar en paz.


	4. Conociéndote un poco mejor

Conociéndote un poco mejor.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente ante la visión que se me mostraba, papá le había dado un beso a mamá mientras ella dormía, ¿Cómo era eso posible? Nunca había visto ninguna muestra clara de cariño por parte suya hacía ella.

Mentiría si dijese que en el primer momento cuando nos topamos no me sorprendí, al notar que estaba ante mi madre, pero mucho más joven. No dudé ni un segundo que se trataba de ella había visto muchas fotografías de su tiempo como ninja, pero más allá de eso, crecí a su lado, reconocía su aroma y su dulce voz.

Papá no logró terminar ni siquiera una frase coherente y cayó abatido por la falta de chakra, mamá logró alcanzar a atraparlo y evitó que se golpeara, me pareció fabulosa la forma en que actuó. Al vernos desorientados y con el único adulto entre nosotros sin conciencia, nos invitó a ir con ella a su departamento para poder descansar y comer algo.

Aceptamos agradecidos, inventamos nuevos nombres y una historia que pudiera sonar lo más creíble posible. Llegamos al lugar donde mamá vivía, el sitio no era muy amplio, justo lo ideal para una persona soltera supongo, pero si era acogedor tenía su toque, todo olía como ella, no pude evitar sentir algo de nostalgia. Con forme he crecido y me interesé por mejorar como ninja deje algo en el olvido a mi mamá y verla en una etapa diferente me hizo extrañar a la que yo recordaba.

Preparamos la cena y Boruto ayudo con algunos que haceres, comenzamos a comer y el ambiente era muy agradable a pesar del mal momento que estábamos viviendo por no saber que había sucedido o como podíamos regresar a casa, mamá nos hizo sentir tranquilos y confortados. Cuando mi padre regresó en sí, intento que nos fuéramos lo más pronto posible, sin embargo, ella no lo permitió contando que en la aldea no había hospedajes, pero podíamos utilizar su hogar para descansar.

\- Sarada ¿Crees que podamos volver pronto a casa? - Escuché a Chouchou decir por lo bajito, se veía claramente asustada al pensar que no volveríamos con nuestras familias. - Claro que sí, ya veras que encontraremos la forma de volver. - Le respondí de la forma más segura y animada posible, aun cuando yo misma no podía estar segura de qué pasaría o cuanto tardaría papá en recuperarse para intentar volver.

\- Vamos Chouchou duérmete, mañana será un nuevo día y todo mejorará ya verás. - Dije a mi amiga para intentar tranquilizarla. - Sabes Sarada, tú mamá es genial, siempre lo he pensado y ahora lo creo aun más, en verdad la admiro. - Fueron las ultimas palabras que me dijo antes de quedar dormida.

A la mañana siguiente desperté gracias a un delicioso aroma que inundaba todos mis sentidos. - ¡Hola buen día! - Me saludo sonriente mi madre. - Buen día ¿Necesita ayuda? - Respondí enérgicamente.

\- No te preocupes ya terminé, perdona si te desperté no fue mi intención. Quería dejarles el desayuno preparado antes que despertaran, tengo un día pesado y debo irme -. Me expresó mientras terminaba de dejar servida la comida en el mesón.

\- ¿Puedo acompañarla? - Cuestioné muy emocionada, sabía más o menos como podía ayudarla, aun que hacía mucho había dejado de interesarme en eso, pero hoy quería ir con ella, deseaba ver como era todo antes, el séptimo, la aldea, los padres de mis amigos y a Kakashi sensei como Hokage.

\- ¡Por supuesto que puedes! Pero tengo una condición. - dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo. - Y ¿Cuál es la condición? - Pregunté sin tener la menor idea que podría querer de mí. - Trátame de tú y seamos buenas amigas ¿Te parece? - Me sentí feliz cuando acepté su oferta.

Fuimos hacia el hospital y la vi trabajar arduamente, al parecer era muy querida por todos en el hospital desde sus colegas hasta los pacientes que esperaban a ser atendidos.

\- ¡Hola frente de marquesina! - Se escuchó detrás de nosotros. - ¡Ya vienes a molestar Ino puerca! - Contestó mamá en broma. Tía Ino había estado en mi vida desde siempre y verla tan joven e imponente era increíble.

\- Sakura, escuché que dentro de los comerciantes que están en la aldea hay un hombre bastante guapo que muy amablemente atendiste ayer. - dijo haciendo mucho énfasis en la ultima parte de esa frase, la tía siempre me ha contado que mamá de joven era muy bella y tenía muchos pretendientes tras de ella, sobre todo aquellos ninjas que trataba en el hospital, era lo más normal que después le confesaran su amor, pero ella siempre se negaba a cualquier relación por esperar a mi papá. Sin embargo, esta vez sentí una pequeña angustia en mi corazón.

\- Sabía que había un motivo para que aparecieras tan temprano por aquí, los rumores son ciertos, pero si lo estás buscando vienes muy tarde, ayer mismo le dimos el alta y ahorita debe estar en alguno de los hostales esperando para salir de viaje nuevamente. A todo esto ¿Qué pensaría Sai si supiera porqué estas aquí? - Mamá si sabía como contestar y salir victoriosa.

\- Jajaja no lo decía por mí, preguntaba para ver sí en sus ojos señorita Haruno salía alguna chispita al hablar de él, y veo que más de algo hay por allí. - Una gran sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la rubia que veía divertida como mi madre se estaba sonrojando, espera ¿Por qué mamá se sonrojaría así por alguien que no fuera papá?

La voz de la tía me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando continuó con su argumento. - Sakura, no es bueno que sigas esperando a Sasuke, no puedes dejar que tú vida pase esperando a un amor que no sabes si volverá. Eres una buena mujer y te quiero ver feliz. - Dijo endulzando su mirada mientras tomaba a la pelirrosa por los hombros. Mamá cambio rápidamente de tema, siguieron conversando por un rato hasta que terminaron su trabajo y nos preparamos todos para volver a casa.

\- Muchas gracias Yukiko por tu ayuda, sentí mucho más fácil trabajar contigo a mi lado -. Me estaba alagando no podía creerlo, haber sido de ayuda me hizo sentirme muy feliz, más de lo que habría podido imaginar hace unos días.

\- Sakura, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - Pregunté tímidamente y al recibir la respuesta afirmativa continué. - Eres una mujer muy bonita, y por lo que escuché de tú amiga, no tienes pareja, pero si muchos hombres que quisieran salir contigo, aunque prefieres esperar por una persona que hace tiempo salió de aquí ¿No eres infeliz?

Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego tomo nuevamente un semblante tranquilo mientras tocaba ligeramente su frente. - Pues, no puedo decir que nunca extrañe a esa persona especial, pero eso no me hace infeliz, tengo muchos motivos que me alegran día a día y pensar en él es uno de ellos -. Suspiró y continuó - Sabes mi sueño ha sido casarme con Sasuke mi antiguo compañero de equipo desde hace tantos años que no sabría decir cuantos con exactitud, quisiera poder tener una familia a su lado y lograr que sea tan feliz y dichoso como lo merece -. Concluyó

\- Supongo que si tuvieras hijos quisieras que se parecieran a ti, ¿verdad? - Cuestioné ligeramente afectada al saber que había heredado los rasgos físicos de papá a pesar que siempre quise tener alguno de los rasgos de mamá para ser más bonita al igual que ella y verla un poco en mi. - No, es todo lo contrario, nada me haría más feliz que poder ver en los ojos de mis hijos los de su padre. Me encantaría que pudiera parecerse lo más posible a Sasuke. Te contaré un secreto, sueño con tener una linda y pequeña niña con los ojos intensos y el cabello oscuro azabache igual a el hombre que amo. Incluso he pensado muchas veces en como me gustaría llamar a mi pequeña, sí mi sueño llegara a cumplirse quisiera que mi pequeña niña se llamara Sarada. Esa sería mi mayor felicidad.

Me quede completamente sorprendida por esa respuesta, mi mamá me amaba como era, ella había querido que naciera y fuera tal como soy. Saber que ella era feliz por tenerme me hizo sentir tan bien que estuve apunto de derramar unas lagrimas de alegría, pero debía contenerme para no parecer extraña.

\- Jajaja pero ¿Qué cosas digo? Pensaras que estoy loca u obsesionada por contarte esto. - Dijo mi madre mientras reía nerviosa. - No para nada, jamás pensaría eso de ti, es más creo que es una de las cosas más tiernas que he escuchado. - Me apresure a decir, mamá solo sonrió y seguimos caminando hasta llegar nuevamente al apartamento.

Entramos y vimos que Chouchou había preparado el almuerzo para todos, papá seguía descansando, nunca lo había visto así, aun que supuse que era normal.

Habíamos comenzado a comer cuando alguien llamó a la puerta Choucho se levantó rápidamente para abrir la puerta y que sorpresa al ver quienes se encontraban en la puerta.

\- ¿Hokage-sama que hacen ustedes aquí? - No solo era Kakashi sensei también había un anciano que no recuerdo haber visto antes y un joven alto, de piel clara que nos vio como si estuviera leyendo nuestra alma y supiera que no pertenecíamos a ese momento y ese lugar.

\- Sakura ¿Podemos pasar? - Consultó más por educación que por estar pidiendo una verdadera autorización. - Por supuesto por favor pasen adelante.

\- Veo que tienes visitas. Así que diremos a lo que hemos venido rápido y sin rodeos. Hemos estado conversando con el líder de la aldea de Mata air, sobre poder establecer nuestras relaciones comerciales a razón de poder crecer ambas aldeas, tener mayor poderío de los caminos y los puertos que rodean Mata air. Consideramos que la mejor forma de llevar por la vía pacífica y a conveniencia de ambas partes esto es formar un vínculo político a través de un matrimonio entre dos miembros de nuestras aldeas con mayor relevancia y que ofrezcan algo a la otra parte. Así que Akamai ha elegido a Kouto como su candidato, él es un excelente estratega, tiene visión para reconstruir, hacer crecer económica y socialmente a nuestra aldea, así como ya lo ha hecho hasta ahora en Mata air siendo el consejero del líder y el a su vez ha mostrado interese en ti y en tus habilidades como ninja médico.

El salón se quedó en completo silencio, esperaba que mamá se negara, era obvio que haría eso, ella misma me había contado que llevaba mucho tiempo amando y esperando a papá. De pronto su suave voz rompió el silencio. - Acepto Hokage-Sama, por favor Kouto-kun cuide de mi a partir de hoy.

No podía creer lo que mamá acababa de pronunciar.


	5. Y así fue como te perdí

Y así fue como te perdí

El salón se quedó en completo silencio, de pronto una suave voz rompió la quietud del lugar. - Acepto Hokage-Sama, por favor Kouto-kun cuide de mi a partir de hoy.

Quede estupefacto ante esas palabras, ¿Cómo era posible que accediera ante semejante locura? ¿Realmente estaba Kakashi de acuerdo?, ninguno de mis cuestionamientos se podía responder de forma lógica, pero de todas maneras tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para asimilar la situación.

\- ¡Que la princesa Ioe bendiga esta unión! - Exclamó el líder de los comerciantes quien a ese punto se veía claramente feliz por el compromiso de MI esposa con ese sujeto, algo en todo esto sigue sin terminar de cerrar en mi mente.

\- ¿Quién es la Princesa Ioe? - Cuestioné sin verdadero interés al mismo tiempo que me acercaba a Sarada y colocaba mi mano sobre su hombro. En los ojos de mi hija se podía observar claramente la confusión y el enojo que se estaba comenzando a remolinar en su interior. Debía tranquilizarla no quería que sus emociones se salieran de control y nos terminara delatando. A estas alturas Kakashi ya había comenzado a vernos con desconfianza, no había espacio para equivocaciones ni en el más mínimo de los detalles, mi maestro era un verdadero genio y a pesar de estar seguro de que algo en nosotros no era normal, tampoco actuaría sin tener pruebas de ello, definitivamente debía recuperarme pronto para poder volver a nuestro tiempo.

Pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando volvamos a nuestra línea temporal? ¿Sakura estará casada con otro? ¿Y qué sucederá con Sarada? ¿Nuestra familia no existirá más?, no recordaba que en algún momento al encontrarme con la pelirrosa en mi viaje ella me contara sobre este suceso, tampoco lo hizo Naruto al volvernos a ver o cualquier otro en la aldea, mi mente se volvía un verdadero lio hasta que escuche al jefe de los comerciantes responder directamente a mí.

\- La Princesa Ioe fue una de los primeros monarcas de nuestra tribu, que vivió hace más de 500 años, a ella y su sacrificio le debemos la prosperidad de nuestra comunidad, nuestros antiguos relatos la describen como una hermosa joven, de piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojos de un profundo verde capaz de comparase con la más bella joya preciosa y cabello similar al tono del árbol de cerezo. - Contestó tranquilamente.

\- Siento como si estuviera describiendo a Sakura-sama. - Interrumpió rápidamente Boruto. - Así es, se dice que existen pocas personas que compartan las mismas características de nuestra Princesa y todas ellas han sido mujeres llenas de cualidades, de corazones nobles con la capacidad de liderar a la aldea de Mata air. De allí nuestro principal interés en que la novia sea esta bella joven. - Dijo emocionadamente aquel anciano para luego proceder. - Claro que también estamos tomando en cuenta sus excepcionales capacidades como médico, que nos ayudarían mucho ya que solemos ser atacados por bandidos en los caminos. Si todos están de acuerdo me gustaría poder realizar la boda en tres noches justo cuando la luna este llena y nos brinda su mayor bendición. - Concluyó, era realmente posible lo que estaba escuchando, en solamente tres días más la mujer que había amado por tanto tiempo se casaría y sería llevada lejos de Konoha.

\- Sakura-sama, por favor acepta este prendedor de cabello y este espejo como símbolo de devoción por usted y sobre todo como muestra que definitivamente le garantizo haré todo lo posible para llevarla por el camino de su felicidad. - Escuche al tal Kouto decirle a Sakura mientras se acercaba a ella y extendía ambos presentes para ser aceptados con timidez por parte de la aludida.

\- Muchas gracias es un gusto recibirlos y pongo en sus manos mi vida. - Respondió con su suave y avergonzada voz, mis ojos no terminaban de dar crédito a lo que veía, sus mejías estaban tomando un tono carmesí ante las palabras de ese sujeto.

-Bueno, supongo que ustedes tienen mucho de que hablar antes del matrimonio y nosotros no queremos molestar así que aprovecharemos para salir a comprar algunas cosas que nos hacen falta a la aldea. - Dije para llamar la atención de los presentes especialmente de los tres jóvenes que tenían aún menos idea que yo de cómo actuar en este momento.

Nos apresuramos a salir del departamento, al cerrar la puerta no pude evitar voltear a ver la escena que se suscitaba en la sala, pero lo que más me impresionó fue toparme con los ojos verdes que tanto extrañaba viéndome con un pequeño dejo de tristeza y una sonrisa de resignación.

Sarada comenzó a reclamarme por no haber intervenido, pero se tranquilizó rápidamente al comprender que bajo la situación en la que nos encontramos no había otra opción. Les indiqué a mis acompañantes que fueran a los alrededores de la Aldea y yo iría al bosque para buscar una forma de recuperarme y poder irnos pronto. Mentí, necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas para procesar todo lo que estaba pasando y pensar en que debería hacer ahora.

Camine por alrededor de dos horas sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegue a un claro dentro del bosque, escuche dos voces conocidas para mí, así que opte por quedarme detrás de un árbol donde ellas no pudieran notarme.

\- ¡Felicidades Sakura! No puedo creer que te casaras en tres noches y con un hombre tan guapo como él. - decía muy animada la rubia, aun que rápidamente cambio su emoción al notar la expresión que se dibujaba en el rostro de su amiga.

\- Gracias Ino, tampoco puedo creer que me casaré, pero estoy segura que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por la aldea y el Hokage. - Al terminar esa frase pude notar desde la distancia que tenía pequeñas lagrimas que luchaban por no escapar.

\- Estas así por Sasuke, ¿Verdad? - Más que una pregunta estaba afirmando Ino - Tu sabes que lo he amado por más de diez años, estuve dispuesta a seguirlo en su camino de venganza, sentí que moría al llegar a su lado y verlo desangrándose por la pérdida de su brazo, escogí quedarme cerca mientras lo juzgaban por sus crímenes y cuando volvió a irse en su viaje de redención quise acompañarlo, pero respeté su decisión de ir por su cuenta y con esa pequeña esperanza que me dio decidí esperarlo una vez más. No puedo terminar de creer que debo renunciar a mis sentimientos, que después de tanto debo finalmente dejarlo ir y entender que por más amor que le profesara yo no era la persona con quien Sasuke pueda compartir su vida, reestablecer al clan Uchiha, que pueda intentar sanar su corazón roto por las desgracias de las circunstancias que afrontó. - Terminó mi amada de expresar mientras dejaba de ser capaz de contener sus lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar sin más.

Esas palabras saliendo con tanta sinceridad de ella mientras lagrimas rodaban por sus rosadas mejillas lograron estrujar mi corazón, ¿cómo era posible que entre todos los hombres del mundo yo tuviese la fortuna de haber encontrado a un ser que me amara así de incondicional? ¿Qué había hecho en esta o en otra vida para merecerla? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera permitido que mi odio me cegara de tal forma llegando incluso a intentar acabar con ella? Solo de pensar en esa última posibilidad sentí escalofríos recorrer mi espalda.

Me quedé oculto un poco más de tiempo mientras escuchaba a las dos jóvenes conversar sobre la boda, que sería de la vida a partir de ahora sin Sakura en la aldea y consolar a esta última por su corazón mal herido gracias a mis acciones sin sentido.

Vi como la rubia se despedía agitando la mano y comenzaba su retorno hacia la aldea, al parecer Sakura quería estar un momento a solas contemplando el atardecer que se pintaba ante sus ojos. Sé que no debería haber hecho esto, pero no pude evitar salir de mi escondite y llamar su atención.

\- ¿Puedo contemplar el atardecer a su lado? - Dije sin si quiera estar seguro como esas palabras habían salido de mis labios. Ella me volteo a ver sorprendida, volviendo a tomar su postura tranquila al notar que era yo quien le había hablado. - Por supuesto, quisiera poder conversar con alguien ajeno a esta locura un momento.


	6. Una conversación entre un esposo y una c

Una conversación entre un esposo y una chica enamorada

En el atardecer de Konoha se podían apreciar dos figuras inquietas, la de una joven de gran pesar y escondido a la sombra de un gran roble, un hombre de marcada indecisión.

Aquel hombre comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos hasta quedar a pocos centímetros el uno del otro.

¿Puedo contemplar el atardecer a su lado? – Se escucho una grave voz rompiendo el silencio y la quietud del momento. Ella volteo a ver sorprendida, volviendo a tomar su postura tranquila a la persona que rompía el tenso ambiente. – Por supuesto, quisiera poder conversar con alguien ajeno a esta locura un momento. – Contesto la chica pelirosa con un poco de alegría y esperanza en sus ojos.

-Takeshi-san ¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal? – Cuestionó la joven con ligera timidez, el hombre a su lado se limitó a responder con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

\- Usted es un hombre casado, ¿Verdad? – Sasuke no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquel cuestionamiento, se preguntaba cómo debía responderle, rápidamente llego a la conclusión que con ella únicamente podía utilizar la verdad. - Así es, tengo varios años ya de estar casado con la madre de Yukiko.

-Ya veo, si no es mucha imprudencia podría contarme ¿Cómo es su esposa? – Nuevamente el pelinegro quedó sorprendido, ese sentimiento se empezaba a volver más habitual de lo que él quisiese admitir. – Mi esposa es una mujer fuerte, pero sutil y suave en su trato con los demás, su voluntad es inquebrantable, aun en los peores momentos hace lo que considera correcto, es un ser piadoso y lleno de bondad, además como madre y esposa se dedicada por completo a su familia a quienes que siempre da amor incondicionalmente, es el cálido lugar al que siempre deseo regresar. – Comenzó a enumerar una a una las cualidades que siempre había notado y admirado en su esposa.

Probablemente Sasuke no lo notaba, pero Sakura si podía ver como al recordar y hablar de aquella mujer con quien un día había decido compartir el resto de sus días, su rostro tomaba una expresión que denotaba felicidad, tranquilidad y sobre todo amor.

\- Ha de ser muy hermoso tener una persona a quien amar y que te ame por igual. – Decía Sakura más para ella misma que para su acompañante, mientras con un leve suspiro dejaba que un poco de felicidad escapará de su alma.

El pelinegro guardo silencio y contemplo como el rostro de aquella joven se veía claramente afectado por la situación. Analizó por un momento todo lo que estaba sucediendo y quiso decirle a la chica cosas que nunca había expresado con palabras antes. - No sabría decir en qué momento me enamoré, solo sé que cuando éramos jóvenes sin darme cuenta mis ojos ya la seguían, me preocupaba por ella y buscaba protegerla. Es la única mujer que he amado y con quien he querido estar. Llevaré toda la vida el peso de las lágrimas que derramó por mí. Ahora solo me queda luchar para protegerla y darle una vida segura y feliz, incluso si eso llega a significar tener que estar lejos de mi dulce compañera por largos periodos. – Tomando un leve momento Sasuke rememoró un poco más y continuo.

– En aquella ocasión, cuando escuche sus verdaderos sentimientos por primera vez, fui verdaderamente feliz un ligero instante, sabía que me quería, pero no me imaginaba que me amará con tanta intensidad, quisiera haber podido corresponder desde ese momento a sus sentimientos, mi vida, no mejor dicho nuestra vida hubiese sido completamente diferente.

Sakura sonrío por primera vez desde que habían comenzado a conversar. – Usted me recuerda tanto al hombre que amo, le parecerá divertido, pero aun sabiendo que es imposible pensé que incluso podían llegar a ser la misma persona. – Sasuke se sorprendió, primero por la agudeza que tenía su esposa y segunda porque sin previo aviso Sakura había acariciado su mejilla dejando una sensación tibia a su paso.

Al darse cuenta Sakura de lo que había hecho se puso tan roja como un tomate, se disculpó rápidamente alejando su mano en el proceso, ambos deseaban que aquel toque hubiera podido durar un poco más.

\- Takeshi-san usted me hace sentir mucha confianza, lo que le contare me da un poco de vergüenza porque admito probablemente parezco una acosadora. – Dijo la perlirosa sonriendo burlonamente para proseguir. – La persona de quien me enamore se llama Sasuke Uchiha, su clan fue eliminado por alguien que significaba todo para él, ese suceso lo hizo irse de la aldea, cambiar, cometer errores y si admito algunos crímenes. A pesar de eso siempre he creído que es una persona pura, con un corazón que de ser guiado correctamente es capaz de dar solo hermosos sentimientos; y por mucho que luche para ser serio y frio se preocupa por todos.

Después de que Sasuke se fue a su viaje de redención por todo lo que sucedió, estudie la historia del clan Uchiha para poder comprenderlo mejor, siempre quise poseer la facultad de hacerlo feliz.

Resulta que opuesto a lo que muchos creen, ellos aman intensamente, al grado que si llegan a perder a sus seres amados el odio podría consumirlos, como le sucedió en su momento. Eso me hizo pensar que si en algún momento me hubiera querido estaríamos juntos y me hubiese permitido acompañarlo, pero no fue así. A estas alturas puede que su corazón ya haya sido tomado, tal vez por su compañera Karin, después de todo ella siempre lo apoyó y estuvó a su lado, además parecía que se sentía más cómodo con ella que con mi presencia, tal vez encontró otra mujer en su camino y jamás vuelve a este lugar que le trae tantos malos recuerdos, no vuelve a mí. Ese fue el motivo principal para aceptar casarme, no quiero retenerlo o retermerme por unilaterales. -

Sasuke no podía creer lo que había escuchado, el jamás había sentido ese tipo de sentimiento por Karin, ella era una persona a la que le guardaba cariño, sobre todo por haber cuidado de Sarada y Sakura durante el parto, fuera de eso no sentía más nada, y otra mujer, él no permitiría que otra mujer que se le acercara, a pesar de que en su niñez era asediado, nunca le importo nadie a excepción de su dulce cerezo.

Sintió un golpe en el pecho, Sakura se había sentido insegura de sus sentimientos y él nunca había hecho algo para afirmar cuanto valía en su vida, que solo tenía ojos para ella, que por nada en este mundo podía si quiera imaginar pasar su vida al lado de alguien que no fuera su compañera de batallas.

\- Por lo que me cuenta, él tiene un carácter algo estoico, creo que es posible que tratase de darle a entender sus sentimientos de alguna forma no tan típica, ya que no sabe cómo expresarse bien. Estoy seguro de que usted es una persona muy especial e importante para él.

Trate de recordar alguna muestra de afecto sincero que nunca haya visto que el tal Sasuke usará con nadie más. – El azabache esperaba que ella recordara el poke que le dio en la frente antes de partir a su viaje, probablemente no muchos lo sabían, pero era la única forma que había aprendido a mostrar afecto, en ese simple toque, había querido decirle que correspondía a sus sentimientos y aún que era algo egoísta quería que lo esperara un solo un poco más.

La ojiverde llevo instintivamente la mano derecha a su frente y nuevamente el rojo carmesís se hizo presente en sus mejillas. – Puede que, si haya una en especial, que siempre guardare en mi corazón, pero la decisión ha sido tomada y debo casarme, por mi aldea. – Al terminar la frase su rostro nuevamente se ensombreció. - Espero que usted y los chicos se puedan quedar dos noches más, quisiera que me acompañarán ese día. Insisto no comprendo el motivo, pero me siento bien con ustedes, sobre todo con Yukiko, es una niña preciosa, siento como si tuviera un lazo especial con ella.

-Takeshi-san, ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de su esposa? – Cuestionó Sakura muy interesada en conocer la respuesta. – Lo que más amo de ella son sus ojos, la mayoría de las personas los alaban por su color y si he de decir que tienen un lindo color que combina perfectamente con su piel y cabello también peculiares, pero lo que realmente amo de ellos es la forma en que siempre expresan todo lo que su alma siente, son los ojos más sinceros que se pueden encontrar.

\- Espero, poder llegar a tener ese tipo de sentimiento por mi esposo algún día. Bueno debo volver a la aldea, Hokage-sama me espera para ver los preparativos de la boda. - antes de comenzar su camino de vuelta a la aldea le dio unas últimas palabras aquel hombre. – Su esposa tiene mucha suerte de haberlo encontrado. – Giró nuevamente y continuó con su camino.

Mientras la delicada silueta desaparecía de su vista, Sasuke respondió con una tenue voz. – Yo fui el afortunado por haberte conocido… Y no pienso perderte por nada ni ante nadie.

Sasuke estaba decidido Sakura era el amor de su vida y debía luchar por ella, sabía que si la perdería se arrepentiría el resto de los días que le quedaran sobre la tierra. Esta vez su lucha era para salvar su corazón.


	7. La dulce historia de la princesa Ioe

Solo dos días más, ese era el tiempo que faltaba para que la boda de Sakura se celebrará, aun había incertidumbre entre los aldeanos, ¿Qué sucedería ahora que Sakura casará? ¿Se iría de la aldea? ¿Dejaría el hospital y la clínica de salud metal para niños en la que había puesto tanto tiempo y amor?, esas eran las preguntas que todos se hacían, Konoha no sería lo mismo sin ella.

\- No entiendo qué está pensando Kakashi sensei, ¿Cómo va a permitir que mamá se case y se marche de la aldea? – Sarada era un torbellino de emociones, sentía miedo, incertidumbre, molestia y otras tantas sensaciones que no sabía cómo expresar.

\- ¡Mira Sarada allí esta tu nuevo papá! – Bromeo en mal momento Boruto, ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, propinado por sus dos compañeras.

Los tres chicos voltearon hacía la plaza central donde observaron a Kouto rodeado de varios niños pequeños de la aldea, los niños se veían muy entusiasmados escuchando lo que les estaban contando. Los shinobis se sintieron intrigados por lo que caminaron hacia la plaza para saciar su curiosidad y saber a que se debía la algarabía a su alrededor del fuerano.

\- Y ahora niños y niñas les contare una historia de tiempo, paciencia, sacrificio y verdadero amor, ¿Quieren saber la historia de nuestra querida Princesa Ioe? – Narraba Kouto, ahora entendían, estaba contando cuentos, por eso los niños estaban emocionados.

\- ¡Oh una historia de amor! ¡Sarada yo también quiero escuchar por favor quedémonos! – Chouchou siendo una niña tan soñadora, quedo completamente enganchada con las palabras de Kouto, así que a Sarada y Boruto no les quedo más que acomodarse para escuchar la historia junto a su amiga.

Hace más de 500 años a la orilla del mar, en un pequeño pueblito que comenzaba su surgimiento, vivía una hermosa mujer, de nívea piel, ojos grandes y verdes tan profundos como el mismo mar, labios carmesíes y la característica más peculiar de aquella joven su largo cabello color cerezo.

Su nombre era Fabiola, la nieta mayor del anciano líder de aquel lugar, ella no solo era conocida por su belleza, también era una persona muy dulce, que se preocupaba por todos los que la rodeaban.

Fabiola solía desaparecer por las tardes adentrándose en el bosque y volviendo entrada la noche llena de nuevos conocimientos. Poco a poco comenzó a tratar pequeños golpes y heridas, después enfermedades comunes y así sucesivamente hasta volverse la curandera del lugar.

Nadie en la aldea sabía como la joven se había vuelto capaz de curarlos, desconocían que hacía todas las tardes en el bosque, y por más que varios de los aldeanos intentaban seguirla para descubrir su secreto, siempre se perdía en el mismo lugar.

-Fabiola, ¿Ya te vas de nuevo? – Cuestionaba una niña rubia de tierno mirar mientras hacia un pequeño puchero.

\- ¡Vamos Aliceth! No te pongas así, prometo volver pronto para poder jugar contigo ¿Sí?

-Está bien hermana, estaré esperando a que vuelvas y me cuentes todo lo que te enseñaron hoy.

-Eres una buena niña Aliceth, recuerda este es un secreto de hermanas, no debes contarle a nadie.

\- ¡Por supuesto hermana! Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo. – los ojos de aquella pequeña demostraban lo feliz que le hacia tener un gran secreto con su hermana mayor.

Para Aliceth la persona que más admiraba era Fabiola, sus padres había fallecido 8 año atrás a causa de una rara enfermedad que azotó a la aldea sin piedad, su hermana siempre le había dicho que ella encontraría la forma de ser útil y salvar vidas, ahora la veía haciendo su sueño realidad y siendo reconocida por todos los aldeanos, no podía sentirse más orgullosa de ella.

La pelirosa como cada día salió rumbo al bosque, cuidando siempre que nadie de la aldea la siguiera y viera el lugar al que se dirigía.

Caminó alrededor de 10 minutos y de pronto se detuvo frente a una cascada, volteo a ver para asegurarse que estaba sola y con mucho cuidado paso por detrás de la cristalina agua.

\- Llegas tan puntual como siempre. – Se escucho una ronca voz proviniendo del fondo de aquella cueva, allí se vislumbrará un hombre siendo cubierto por la tenue luz de algunas velas.

\- ¡Claro sabes cuanto me gusta venir contigo!

-Jajaja vaya, quien oyera eso pensaría que estás enamorada de mí. – Un atractivo joven de grisáceos ojos camino hasta la chica que mostraba con su sonrisa lo feliz que estaba de verlo.

\- Vamos Kouto, sabes mejor que nadie que eso no es posible, tú mismo me lo has dicho, soy un alma vieja esperando al hombre con el que nos buscaremos en cada vida. – Al momento que decía eso, los ojos verdes brillaban de emoción con tan solo pensar que esas palabras podían ser verdad. – Oye Kouto, ¿Cuántas veces crees que he reencarnado ya a estas alturas?

\- Mmmm, déjame ver. – Decía el chico mientras colocaba un dedo en su barbilla y miraba a Fabiola de pies a cabeza. – Aproximadamente 5 veces, en todas has tenido una vida larga y feliz junto a tu alma gemela.

\- ¿Puedes ver cómo es él? ¿Lo encontrare de nuevo? Si nos volvemos a encontrar ¿Crees que falte mucho? – Fabiola no podía evitar hablar a una velocidad que Kouto no podía asimilar.

\- Tranquilizante, no puedo responder tan rápido a todos tus cuestionamientos, lo siento, pero mi capacidad no me deja ver el futuro, únicamente puedo presentir hechos del pasado.

\- Mmm si comprendo ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Con la forma en que aquella joven lo decía Kouto no era capaz de negarse a nada.

\- Esta bien, pregunta lo que quieras.

\- Siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿Cuáles son exactamente tus habilidades y de donde las obtuviste? Además, ¿Por qué nunca sales de este lugar?

\- Ya habías tardado en hacer esas preguntas, vengo de una larga línea de videntes, capaces de usar las fuerzas de la naturaleza para hacer cosas que un humano normal no es capaz de realizar. No salgo de este lugar y tampoco dejo que nadie me vea debido que para las personas no es fácil aceptar lo que no comprenden. – Hizo una leve pausa, vio que la chica seguía expectante a sus palabras así que prosiguió. – Mi familia fue masacrada por los aldeanos que habíamos ayudado con nuestras capacidades y los conocimientos médicos que por muchos años habíamos adquirido.

En medio de muchas catástrofes los aldeanos nos acusaron de utilizar nuestras habilidades para el mal y haber hecho enojar a nuestros Dioses. Mi madre logro salir de la aldea conmigo, pero para salvarme debió sacrificar su vida. Desde ese momento no tengo contacto con las personas y pase a vivir como un ermitaño. – Finalizo el muchacho.

\- Lamento haber hecho que me contaras algo tan doloroso, hoy me siento más agradecida contigo por haber aceptado enseñarme todo lo que sabes de medicina ¿Por qué aceptaste ayudarme para aprender lo que sabes si no querías relacionarte con otras personas?

\- Cuando te encontré herida en el bosque te ayude por que sigo teniendo sentimientos ¿Quién dejaría a una persona necesitada? y te acepte como mi aprendiz por que de lo contrario nunca me hubieras dejado de seguir.

\- Jajaja tu si me conoces no cabe duda.

Como solía hacer Fabiola paso toda la tarde con Kouto aprendiendo sobre hiervas medicinales y como se puede utilizar para tratar diferentes afecciones, antes de que oscureciera la chica salió corriendo en dirección a la aldea para prepara la cena y contarle a su hermana todo lo que había aprendido ese día.

Cuando llegó noto la gran algarabía que había en la aldea, camino entre las personas que estaban cuchicheando entre ellos el chisme del día, hasta que logro visualizar a su hermana a un costado de la plaza central.

\- Aliceth ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué están todos aquí reunidos?

\- ¡Hermana, hasta que regresas! No te preocupes no ha sucedido nada malo, únicamente unos viajeros pasaron por la aldea y en este momento están hablando con el abuelo para que les permita descansar al menos esta noche.

Justo cuando la pequeña niña terminaba de poner a su hermana al corriente de lo que estaba sucediendo, la puerta de su cabaña se abrió saliendo el abuelo de las chicas y detrás de él tres sujetos más.

En eso alguien llamó su atención, un joven alto, con rebeldes cabellos azabaches, sus ojos eran tan negros que se podía comparar con la mismísima noche, era imposible no verlo, Fabiola en sus 19 años nunca se había sentido atraída por ningún hombre, pero con ese joven era imposible no verlo, era sin lugar a duda el chico más atractivo que había visto en toda su vida.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y luego rojas, no comprendía qué le sucedía, pero su corazón sin previo aviso había comenzado a latir como nunca, sentía un nudo en su garganta y en su estómago.

\- ¡Escúchenme todos! ¡Demos la bienvenida a los viajeros, trátenlos como a su propia familia! ¡Esta noche Mata air les brindara cobijo y su hospitalidad! – Vocifero el líder del lugar.

Fabiola no había apartado sus ojos ni un momento de aquel caballero, sin previo aviso el volteo justo en su dirección, aquellos ojos ónix se encontraron con los esmerada de ella, para ambos en ese momento el mundo dejo de girar y desapareció, en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, solo existieron ellos y su pequeño universo.


	8. La imagen del amor inmortal

La imagen del amor inmortal

La algarabía que se creó por las palabras del líder de Mata Air terminó sacando a los dos muchachos de su ensoñamiento.

\- Fabiola querida ven aquí, tú también Aliceth. – El abuelo las estaba llamando para que se acercaran a él y por ende también a sus acompañantes.

Fabiola se acercó sintiendo que a cada paso que daba, su corazón se aceleraba más, sentía como las manos comenzaban a sudarle de los nervios y su estómago le daba vueltas ¿A eso le llamaban tener mariposas en el estómago?

\- Caballeros, permítanme presentarles a mis dos nietas. – Decía aquel anciano con una sonrisa que denotaba cuan orgullosos se sentía de ambas chicas.

\- Mucho gusto, me llamo Aliceth, permítanos hacer su estadía agradable en nuestro humilde hogar.

\- El gusto es nuestro, amable señorita. – El mayor de los hombres saludó amablemente a la pequeña tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella, las chicas pensaron que era el líder de los viajeros, al menos eso parecía.

\- Bienvenidos a Mata Air, me llamo Fabiola, por favor si necesitan algo no duden en avisarme. – A diferencia con su hermana esta vez fue el joven azabache quien se acercó, depositó un cálido beso en su mano y se presentó. – Gracias por toda la hospitalidad que nos han brindan, yo soy Hendrick líder del equipo de expedición 7.

A diferencia de lo que ambas chicas habían pensado, el verdadero líder de aquel grupo no era el hombre mayor, sino el más joven de ellos, no había arrogancia en sus palabras y por la forma que sus hombres se dirigieron a él se veía cuanto aprecio le tenía.

\- Fabiola, por favor revisa al joven Hendrick, fueron emboscados en su camino y ha sido herido.

\- No se preocupen por favor, son apenas unos rasguños sin importancia, nada que sea de cuidado.

La pelirosa era algo parlanchina y despistada en ocasiones, pero cuando se trataba de cuidar y curar a otros, se volvía confiable, muy cuidadosa y centrada en su tarea, jamás permitiría dejar a alguien sin su atención por muy pequeña que le pareciera la herida, todos debían ser atendidos con cuidado y devoción, esa era una de las primeras enseñanzas que le había dado Kouto.

\- No diga eso, su salud es prioridad por favor acompáñenos a nuestra cabaña, yo revisare sus heridas y las tratare para evitar cualquier tipo de infección futura.

\- Bueno ante esa mirada tan determinada no puedo negarme, en ese caso, dejo mis heridas en sus manos.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cabaña donde podrían tratarlo, Aliceth los acompaño y estuvo al lado de su hermana para apoyarla en todo lo posible, hasta que su abuelo la llamó para que ayudara en otro tipo de labores afuera.

Fabiola termino de colocar un ungüento verde sobre las heridas de Hendrick y comenzaba a vendar su brazo con firmeza para que no se moviera el vendaje, pero con delicadeza para no llegar a incomodar.

Ella era tan dedicada que todos los nervios que había sentido antes desaparecieron en el momento que notó necesitaban de sus dotes.

Su concentración era tal que en ningún momento notó que unos ojos negros se habían clavado en ella desde hacía varios minutos ya.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Terminé! Con esto debería estar bien, sus heridas son leves, pero me asegure que no se puedan infectar, lávate mañana en la mañana con agua tibia y te daré un té especial antiséptico, prometo que sabrá bien.

En ese momento volvió a caer en su realidad, notó que el joven la veía con seriedad, pero no notaba frialdad en su ser. Con eso bastó para que todo el nerviosismo y sonrojo se hicieran presentes de nuevo, hecho que no paso desapercibido, Hendrick tenia que aprovechar la situación.

\- Muchas gracias, me has salvado la vida, o por lo menos el brazo. – Una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus bien delineados labios, había sonreído y era la sonrisa más bella que se pudiera ver.

\- No… No… No hice nada en especial, cualquiera pudo haber hecho lo mismo que yo.

-Puede que sí, pero agradezco que fueras tú.

Fabiola abrió sus grandes ojos esmeraldas, a pesar de que era una mujer hermosa, ningún hombre le hablaba de forma amistosa por ser la hija de su líder, mucho menos la habían visto como el la veía.

\- Bueno ahora que he terminado ¿Qué le parece si pasamos a comer con todos los demás? – Justo en el momento en el que intento ponerse de pie, sintió como su pequeña mano fue aprisionada por unos largos y cálidos dedos.

\- Si no le molesta ¿Podemos quedarnos un poco más aquí? Estoy un poco cansado y adolorido.

\- Sí, sí claro, no hay problema por favor descanse aquí le traeré algo de comer.

\- No tengo hambre en este momento.

\- Si comprendo, bueno en ese caso recuéstese y duerma yo le diré a los demás para que no le molesten mientras descansa.

\- Jajaja, parece que no me entiende, la estoy invitando a quedarnos aquí para poder platicar un rato y conocernos mejor.

\- aaah, era eso… Tengo una idea, qué le parece si me acompaña a un lugar donde estoy segura podrá curarse hasta el alma.

El muchacho solo asintió y salió del lugar siguiendo a la chica que poco a poco se alejaba de la aldea y el bullicio de esta. Caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna donde se veía la imponente cascada frente a ellos.

Ella se sentó a la orilla, dejo que sus pies se hundieran en las cristalinas aguas y con un simple gesto invito a su acompañante a que hiciera lo mismo.

Aquellos jóvenes bañados con la luz de la luna pasaron el resto de la noche conversando sobre todo un poco, de ellos y sus gustos, de sus hogares y familias, ella le había contado a Hendrick que perdió a sus padres por una enfermedad y él le confesó a Fabiola que era el hijo de alguién importante dentro de su aldea, que solían viajar a menudo por esos caminos, pero nunca se les había ocurrido acercarse a la aldea de la chica.

Por raro que sonabara agradecía a dios o a la vida el percance que tuvieron y los llevó a esa pequeña aldea, donde había encontrado una joya escondida.

Así se fueron pasando las horas entre risas y palabras hasta que llegó el amanecer, ella siempre animada y el sereno, pero mostrando especial interés por cada pequeño gesto, movimiento y palabra que le brindaban, estaba extasiado, nunca le habían interesado en especial las chicas, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida entrenando y educándose para tomar el lugar de su padre cuando llegará a faltar.

No podía negar que ella era diferente, todo en ella era cautivador, desde el momento que la vio le llamó la atención, y ahora que había pasado tiempo con aquella doncella no le quedaba duda cuan espectacular era aquella mujer.

Menos de una noche había sido suficiente para hacer que él cayera enamorado de esos ojos, de esa pureza e inocencia. En ese momento se prometió que viviría para protegerla, la quería para él, la quería para su vida.

Detrás de la cascada un par de ojos grises veían la escena, el amanecer había llegado y con este un nuevo sentimiento había despertado.

\- Ves Fabiola, no faltaba mucho para que se encontraran. – Kouto sonrió, sus ojos siempre perceptivos a lo que no todos podían ver, contemplaban la imagen del amor inmortal.


	9. Un beso con sabor a despedida

Un beso con sabor a despedida

Habían pasado dos años y medios desde el primer encuentro entre Hendrick y Fabiola, la aldea nativa del chico no quedaba tan lejos de donde vivía la pelirosa, gracias a eso se había vuelto tradición que, a cada nuevo viaje del azabache, tanto cuando emprendía su travesía como al retorno de esta, pasaba por aquella aldea en crecimiento, para descansar, comer y su objetivo primordial encontrarse con aquella bella mujer.

Cada día que pasaba la relación entre ellos era más y más fuerte, se habían vuelto compañero de pláticas nocturnas, amigos de largos paseos y el motivo de sus constantes sonrisas al aire. A estas alturas ya era evidente para todo el que los viera, entre ellos había algo más grande que una sencilla amistad.

\- ¡Kouto! ¡Hola, ya estoy aquí!

\- Vaya, vaya… ¿A qué se debe tanta energía hoy?

\- Mmm a nada en especial, solamente me emociona nuestra práctica diaria.

\- Aja, haber déjame contar 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… si, han pasado 5 días, eso quiere decir que podrás ver a tu "Amigo" pronto.

El rostro de la chica se tornó tan rojo como la camelia que adornaba su cabello esa mañana, sintió el calor agolpándose en sus mejillas y los ojos se cristalinos ante la vergüenza y emoción que le invadía en ese momento.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? Mi estado de ánimo no tiene nada que ver con que Hendrick volverá pronto de su viaje.

\- Jajaja tu sola caíste... Yo en ningún momento mencione a Hendrick. – La carcajada del chico resonaba por toda la cueva, para él era tan divertido poner a su amiga en este tipo de aprietos, no importaba cuanto ella lo negara, él sabía cual era su destino y sabía el lugar que sus corazones habían elegido desde hace cientos de años.

\- Como siempre a ti no te puedo ocultar nada. – Soltó un suspiro por el cual estaba dejando escapar un poco de felicidad para proseguir. - Lo amo Kouto, lo amo más de lo que pensé, más de lo que puedo soportar, sobre todo en este momento.

Los ojos verdes que solían mostrar alegría y jovialidad se habían vuelto cristales y por sus níveas mejillas comenzaron a rodar amargas lagrimas que llevaban días luchando por no escapar.

\- No llores, amar es el sentimiento más bello, y nadie ama de la forma que tú lo haces. – Ante aquella escena Kouto rompió sus típicos limites que por tantos años se había impuesto para estar alejado de las personas, la tomó para abrazarla como nunca había hecho antes, esperaba que en aquel gesto pudiera hacerle sentir cuanto la quería y que siempre estaría a su lado. Para eso eran los amigos ante todo debían estar en las buenas y las malas.

\- No lloro porque lo amo, lloro porque en no poder estar nunca más a su lado. El abuelo me ha comprometido en matrimonio con otro hombre, un completo extraño que le ha ofrecido unir a nuestras aldeas para crecer ambas. Kouto, en tres meses me caso.

El aludido no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿Cómo era posible esto? ¿No se suponía que su destino era estar siempre juntos? ¿No debían encontrarse en cada vida para volverse a amar?

Kouto hizo todo lo humanamente posible para poder calmar a la pelirosa, le dijo que no se agobiara, que todo saldría bien y que él la ayudaría para que ese matrimonio se cancelara.

\- Ahora que estás más tranquila, sonríe, límpiate esas lágrimas y vete, siento que tu caballero se está acercando y viene por ti.

\- No quiero, no puedo verlo en este momento.

El ojigris tomó con delicadeza el rostro de Fabiola para que lo viera. – Claro que puedes y debes. Ve con él, siéntete feliz y hazlo feliz… Dile que lo quieres y veras que todo saldrá bien.

Fabiola no era muy obediente para acatar las instrucciones de Kouto cuando no se trataba de aprender sus conocimientos médicos, pero esta vez obedeció, limpio sus ojos y salió en busca de su alma gemela.

\- ¡Hendrick hola! – gritó emocionada al ver la figura del azabache parado frente al lago esperando por ella como siempre que iba a buscarla, ella le había explicado lo que hacía allí y como un amigo misterioso la llenaba de conocimiento, también que por petición de su sensei no podía dejar que lo viera, motivo por el cual él solo se sentaba a espera que ella apareciera ante sus ojos.

\- ¡Hola princesa! ¡No sabes cuanto me alegro de volver a verte, ya te extrañaba! – Hendrick era un hombre frio y bastante estoico, en especial frente a sus subordinados, pero en la intimidad con ella era bastante dulce y algo torpe, se notaba cuanto le costaba cambiar y cuanto más lo intentaba por ella.

\- Mira, te traje un regalo. – El ojinegro tomó las delicadas manos de la joven y colocó con delicadeza un prendedor para cabello y un hermoso espejo de mano, ambos eran plateados con pequeñas rosas hechas de jade.

\- ¡Woooow! ¡Que hermosos! ¡Gracias! –

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, en el momento que los vi fue imposible no pensar que combinaría con tus ojos verdes como el jade… Sabes, en el lugar al que fuimos esta vez aprendí que al jade se le conoce como ioe, así que tome una resolución. – Tomó su mano y deposito un tierno beso, como lo había hecho la primera noche que se vieron, como lo había hecho tantas veces más. - Tú eres mi princesa ioe.

Ante aquel gesto y sus dulces palabras Fabiola no pudo contener más sus sentimientos y aquellas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente, ya era imposible para ella contener todo lo él le hacía sentir.

Hendrick no comprendía que estaba sucediendo por que su compañera se estaba comportando de esa forma tan atípica de ella, la personalidad del azabache era calculadora y muy analítica, pero esta vez al verla de esa forma, exponiendo su corazón a él, se dejó llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo dejando cualquier lógica de lado.

Tomó el delicado rostro de la joven y sin más acorto la distancia entre ambos, unió sus labios a los de ella, la sensación era increíble, nunca habría imaginado cuan suave podía sentirse el contacto con su piel, comenzó a mover sus labios un poco inseguro al comienzo, haciéndolo más intenso y experto con forme ella lo aceptaba, con sus fuertes brazos rodeo la delicada cintura de la pelirosa para poder pegarla a su pecho. Tenía necesidad de sentirla junto a él.

Para Fabiola el beso la había dejado sorprendida al principio, le era imposible no recordar que ella estaba a punto de contraer matrimonio con otro hombre, al sentir los brazos de su amado acercándola cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el azabache automáticamente había desaparecido, ya no importaba más lo que pasaba en su vida, su mente en ese momento estaba llena solo de una persona.

Fueron incontables besos los que se dieron, algunos cortos, otros largos y profundos, ellos no querían estar separados más, pero debían volver a la realidad, separándose y dando así fin al momento mas embriagador que habían experimentado en sus vidas.

\- Mi Princesa, te amo. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

\- También te amo, más que a mi propia vida, pero lo lamento esto no puede ser.

Con esa simple frase al aire la princesa corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron dejando a Hendrick confuso y con el corazón confuso.


	10. El final de una historia de amor

El final de una historia de amor

Después de la última conversación entre Fabiola y Hendrick, por más que éste hacia su mejor esfuerzo para encontrarse con ella, se le había vuelto imposible, no importaba cuantas veces pidiera verla, Aliceth siempre la negaba, no podía verla, ella no quería que la viera, ni siquiera se podía imaginar el daño que le hacía a su corazón, sentía como se le iba desquebrajando con cada rechazo que recibía.

No le quedó otra alternativa que averiguar por su propia cuenta lo que sucedía para que dé un día al otro la pelirosa cambiara tanto con él. Para nadie es sorpresa que el joven tuvo un fuerte shock al enterarse de la cruda verdad, ella estaba a nada de contraer nupcias con otro hombre.

Hendrick sentía que le querían arrebatar el alma, conoció por primera vez una emoción que es capaz de sacar el peor lado de todo ser, los famosos celos. Hasta ese momento para él dicho sentimiento era algo que solo podían experimentar las personas de voluntad débil, debía admitir que aquella mujer lo había vuelto débil y fuerte al mismo tiempo.

Ante esta situación tan poco favorable para ellos, lo único que el azabache pudo hacer fue hablar directamente con el abuelo de Fabiola, le suplicó que cancelara el compromiso, le pidió la mano de su nieta en matrimonio, prometió mil y millones de cosas con tal que el pudiera ser la persona elegida para pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

Ninguno d sus intentos fueron fructíferos, Hendrick venia de una familia acaudalada eso era muy cierto, pero su aldea natal estaba a varios días de camino, eso le daba una sería desventaja contra el líder de un clan cercano, poseedor de riquezas y muchas tierras, que le había prometido una alianza entre ambos para volverse un solo reino, basto y rico, a cambio de la mano de la mujer más bella de la aldea.

El comentario hizo que Hendrick ardiera por dentro, por supuesto que la chica era la más bella de la aldea, probablemente era la más bella de muchas otras, pero, buscar un matrimonio con ella solo para tener una esposa trofeo ¿Era enserio? ¿A caso no sabía todo lo que la chica podía hacer?, ella no solo era una cara bonita, era fuerte, independiente y la mejor curandera que se conociera a los alrededores. Ella NO era un premio que ganar.

El día de la boda había llegado, se podía sentir como el ambiente estaba cargado de tristeza y melancolía, después de haber hablado con el abuelo, Hendrick no se había vuelto a parar por la aldea, eso termino de destruir el corazón de Fabiola, sabía que eso era lo mejor, no tenía dudas, pero por una última vez quería verlo y perderse en sus ojos negros.

Fabiola estaba lista, había sido ataviada con el vestido más bello que hubiese visto nunca, su maquillaje era muy sutil, pero hacía relucir a la perfección los mejores rasgos de su rostro, haciendo mayor énfasis en sus labios. Por más que todos intentaron convencerla de llevar el cabello suelto, como solían hacer las novias, ella decidió agarrarlo en un lindo moño, que se complementaba hermosamente con un broche para cabello adornado con jade, esa era la última ofrenda que podía hacer al hombre que amaba, llevarlo presente hasta el último momento.

\- Esta noche, nos encontramos todos reunidos para ver como no solo dos vidas se uno, sino dos pueblos se vuelven uno. – Decía el encargado del ritual que condenaría a Fabiola para siempre.

Kouto, había salido de su típico escondite, sabía muy bien cómo se sentía su amiga, verla en esa situación era horrible para él, no comprendía qué había cambiado en esta ocasión, por qué esas viejas almas por primera vez en varias vidas no terminarían sus días caminando de la mano. No podía dejarla sola, así que observaba la boda desde un punto lejano de los aldeanos, pero lo suficiente cerca para notar el rostro lúgubre de la linda pelirosa.

De pronto un fuerte golpe sobre salto a todos en el lugar, mientras comenzaba a brotar humo de los alrededores que iba cubriendo a todos los asistentes, el "novio" en aquella boda viendo peligro potencial para él, bajo corriendo del altar dejando a la chica sola y desprotegida en medio del caos suscitado.

Fabiola no sabía si estar asustada al no saber lo que sucedía o agradecida por que el cielo la había escuchado y estaba parando con esa locura, en medio de su confusión sintió unos fuertes abrazos aprisionándola mientras la acercaban cuidadosamente a un pecho tibio, en el cual retumbaba el corazón de un fuerte guerrero.

\- ¿Realmente pensaste que te permitiría irte solo así de mi vida?

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente ante aquella voz para luego reflejar la felicidad que le daba verlo allí, como tanto le había pedido a dios.

\- ¡Viniste por mí!

\- Por supuesto que sí, una vida sin ti simplemente no tendría sentido para mí. Veo que estas utilizando el broche para cabello que te regale, se ve hermoso en ti.

\- Es un hermoso broche después de todo.

\- Al contrario, tú eres quien lo hace lucir, la belleza de cualquier persona u objeto siempre se vera palidecida ante tu hermosura.

Se acercaron lentamente hasta sentir la calidez de los labios del otro, cuanta dulzura podían sentir, cuan embriagados podían llegar a sentirse con el simple contacto entre ellos, hasta que fueron interrumpidos al sentir como alguien abruptamente arrebataba a Fabiola del agarra cálido de Hendrick.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – el "novio" al ver que el humo se había disipado y se revelaba la escena de los dos jóvenes enamorados, sintió como la sangre le hervía, nadie se metía con él y su orgullo.

\- ¡Escúchame bien niño! ¡Nadie se mete con lo que me pertenece!

\- Ella no te pertenece.

\- Jajaja pobre ingenuo, entonces ¿Te pertenece a ti?

\- No, ella no me pertenece, no es un objeto ella únicamente se debe a si misma.

\- Eres un niño idiota, y te llego la hora para que alguien te enseñe a respetar a los adultos, yo te pondré en tú lugar.

El violento hombre tiro de golpe a la ojiverde hacia atrás, haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y callera de bruces al suelo. Mientras tomaba impulso para atacar a Hendrick con la katana que llevaba en su cinturón.

El era bueno con sus habilidades en combate, pero Hendrick era mucho mejor, comenzaron con el intercambio de golpes, uno tras otro resonaba mientras Fabiola los veía desde el suelo con los ojos llenos de terror al pensar que alguien pudiera morir en ese lugar por ella.

El azabache asestó una última estocada haciendo que el arma de su adversario saliera volando por los aires, dejando al otro sujeto de rodillas frente a él.

\- Creo que con esto el niño idiota te ha demostrado quien es el digno aquí.  
Te perdonare la vida, vete de aquí junto a tus hombres y no vuelvan nunca.

Hendrick se volteó para agacharse a recoger el prendedor que en medio de la trifulca había salido disparado de la pelirosa cabellera, en ese momento un desgarrador grito le helo la sangre.

\- Noooooooooo. – Gritó Fabiola al ver como estaban a punto de atacar a traición a su amado, corrió con una fuerza impresionante que ni ella misma sabía de donde había salido, hasta colocarse entre Hendrick y el arma que planeaba arrebatar su vida.

\- ¡Mi amor! – Aquellos ojos azabaches había captado el momento exacto en el cual su joven amor era atravesada por la katana, cayendo frente a él mientras un pequeño charco de sangre comenzaba a brotar de ella.

\- Regla básica del combate, nunca des la espalda a tu oponente, allí tienes tu merecido.

Hendrick tomo el cuerpo mal herido entre sus brazos, sintió como cálidas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos cayendo en el rostro de aquel ser que tanto amaba.

\- ¡Tranquila, tranquila! Todo está bien, vas a estar bien, yo te llevare con tu amigo, el seguramente podrá curarte.

\- No, creo que esta vez sea así de sencillo, conozco de curaciones y se lo que me espera.

\- No pienses en eso, estoy seguro de que, si podremos hacer algo, solo no hables hasta que lleguemos con él.

\- Por favor escúchame, si estos son mis últimos momentos, me alegra qué sean entre tus brazos… - Se le estaba comenzando a hacer difícil respirar y hablar- … Sabes, Kouto me decía que yo era un alma vieja, que llevaba muchas vidas… Aah… Encontrándose con su alma gemela, viviendo felices y amándose eternamente.

\- Es una bonita historia, ¿Yo soy tu alma gemela?

Aquellos labios anteriormente rosas habían comenzado a perder su color, pero se esforzaron por dar una sonrisa honesta. – Si, en esta vida… Fuimos capaces de encontrarnos… Discúlpame, parece que esta vez debo irme primero.

\- Te lo suplico, por lo que más quieras, no me digas eso, lucha un poco más, no me dejes, no tengo idea que hare en este mundo sin mi alma gemela. – Los ojos azabaches habían tomado un color carmesí y comenzaban a arder mientras perdía la compostura y dejaba salir aquellas lagrimas que había luchado por ocultar.

\- Mi amor, no llores… No quiero ver tu rostro así… - Intento alcanzar su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas, pero su fuerza ya no le alcanzaba, por lo que el bajo su rostro hacía ella intentando hacer su tarea más sencilla. – Bésame, una vez más, por favor.

Hendrick tomo delicadamente el rostro de Fabiola, deposito en sus fríos labios un dulce y casto beso, lleno de todo el amor que tenía para ella, sintiendo que esta vez era los ojos verdes los que soltaban lágrimas.

\- Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí… El dolor se ha empezado a desvanecer… Llego el momento… aah… - De aquella vivaz mujer ahora salina pequeños gemidos. - Mi alma gemela, te esperare en nuestra próxima vida…

Y con esas últimas palabras, la llama de su vida se extinguía ante los ojos de todos los aldeanos a quienes ella tantas veces había ayudado.

Hendrick colocó su ahora inerte cuerpo con delicadeza en una banca cercana, camino hasta donde aquel hombre se vanagloriaba de su hazaña, en los ojos ahora carmesís solo se veía dos emociones: Venganza y locura.

\- Maldito, esto lo pagaras con tú propia vida. – Levanto su arma contra aquella rata que ahora temblaba ante la imagen aterradora del muchacho. – No me importa si hoy muero, prometo que te arrastrare conmigo al infierno.

Y comenzó a atacar a todos los hombres que protegían al asesino de su amada, uno a uno iba cayendo los cuerpos de sus contrincantes, hasta llegar a su objetivo, levanto su arma nuevamente al cielo y con un movimiento limpio corto la cabeza del culpable de su locura, al mismo tiempo que 5 hombres lo atravesaban con sus katanas.

Hendrick dejo caer su katana, y con fuerzas que nadie comprendía de donde había obtenido después de ser atacado de tal forma, logró llegar hasta donde estaba su amor.

Tomo la blanquecina mano de su princesa, colocó un beso como la primera vez que se conocieron. – Sin importar que, yo siempre te encontraré.

Hendrick cerro sus ojos para no volverlos a abrir nunca más.

Aquella noche, que debía ser de fiesta y alegría se transformó en una noche sangrienta de horror, los cuerpos de los dos amantes fueron quemados juntos y sus cenizas colocadas en dos vasijas.

Al caer la madrugada Aliceth con el corazón en pedazos, tomó ambas vasijas y sin que nadie se percatara corrió hasta la cascada donde su hermana siempre se perdía. Bajo un gran árbol de Sakura, cabo un pequeño agujero y colocó los últimos vestigios de dos vidas arrebatas, para luego volver a cubrirlos con tierra, haciendo así de ese su última morada en esta tierra.

\- Hermanita, no tienes una idea cuanta falta me harás, descansa junto a tu príncipe y bendice siempre a nuestra aldea, aun que te hayamos fallado.

Aquella escena era contemplada por un muy dolido Kouto, quien al percatarse que aquella niña se había ido camino hasta donde estaba ahora el recuerdo de su amiga.

\- Perdóname, perdóname, por favor te lo suplico. – sus lágrimas estaban llenas de culpa y amargura. – No fui capaz de hacer nada por ustedes, mi miedo por la gente me paralizo y solo fui capaz de ver cómo les arrebataban sus sueños, ilusiones… Sus vidas. No importa cuánto tiempo me tome, yo veré la forma de estar en tus próximas vidas, me encargare de unirlos y hacer que ambos sean felices.

Bajo aquel árbol de cerezo sin una explicación aparente creció un bello campo de camelias, dice la historia que, si una novia va a ese lugar y pide por su amor, Fabiola o como se le llego a conocer con el tiempo la princesa Ioe que en nuestra lengua significa La princesa del Jade y su príncipe bendecirán su unión, para ver aquellas almas enamoradas ser tan felices como ellos no pudieron ser.

\- Y bueno niños esa es la historia de nuestra princesa Ioe, ahora pidan todos ustedes porque ella y Hendrick bendigan la unión entre Sakura- sama y yo. – Decía con una gran sonrisa el joven Kouto.

Choucho está extasiada por la historia, fue la primera en todo el lugar en expresar su opinión. – Joven, usted se llama como el amigo de la princesa, ¿Verdad?

\- Jajaja, así es mi perspicaz amiga, es más …. Quien quite y hasta seamos los mismo. – Dijo en tono de broma mientras comenzaba a reír por las ocurrencias que acababa de decir. – De hecho, por aquella leyenda se ha vuelto un nombre común.

\- ¡Yuki, chicos vengan aquí! – La varonil voz de un apresurado Sasuke llamó la atención de los tres shinobis. – Necesito irme por un día, no se alejen de Sakura, quédense a su lado todo el tiempo que les sea posible y si no he regresado para la boda, hagan todo lo posible por detenerla.

\- ¡¿Papá es enserio que te vas bajo una situación como la que estamos atravesando?! – recriminó la Uchiha menor.

\- Tranquilízate Sarada. – Dijo mientras daba un pequeño poke a la frente de su hija. – Volveré pronto, no permitiré que Sakura se case, deja en mis manos esto, prometo que en este mundo o en cualquier otro Sakura y yo estaremos juntos para ser tus padres.

Aquellas palabras lograron tranquilizar un poco a Sarada, después de todo lo vivido cuando dudo de sus padres, había aprendido a confiar siempre en ellos.

\- Ve con cuidado y vuelve pronto.

Sasuke corrió hasta el bosque afuera de Konoha, con la cantidad de chakra que había logrado acumular hasta ese momento abrió un nuevo portal.

\- Otro yo, espero que estés listo, es hora de que enfrentes esta situación ¡Sasuke Uchiha voy por ti! – Espetó Sasuke mientras saltaba directo al vórtice negro.

Una figura que se encontraba cómodamente sentada en la rama de un roble había visto toda la escena, sonrió y se dijo así mismo. – Vaya, vaya… Ya era hora que hicieras algo.


	11. No más excusas

No más excusas

Para mí no había sido muy difícil encontrar a mi otro yo, recordaba más o menos los lugares que había visitado durante el primer viaje de redención que había realizado.

Lleva ya un rato contemplando a una versión más joven de mí mismo, mientras este apoyaba en una pequeña aldea que había sido arrasada por la guerra, esa era una de las formas que utilizaba para poder expiar aunque sea un poco mis pecados.

Cada vez que llegaba a un nuevo lugar solía ser bastante difícil que me aceptaran, era parte de lo que me había ganado después de todos los pecados que llevaba a cuestas, las miradas de desconfianza y odio me seguían a donde fuese, no podía decir que me eran indiferentes, pero había logrado vivir con eso, poco a poco iba enmendando mis errores y ganando la confianza de algunas personas, mientras que otros jamás podría perdonar todos mis errores, y lo comprendía, yo mismo no era capaz de perdonarme y volver al lado de mis amigos.

En mi mente no merecía la confianza que Kakashi me brindo al permitirme viajar libre y tomando la responsabilidad sobre mis futuras acciones, no merecía la amistad sincera de Naruto, quien a pesar de todo lo vivido, ni un solo segundo dudo de mi ni se dio por vencido y al final logró sacarme del pozo de miseria en el cual me había hundido y sobre todo no era digno del amor, aquel cálido sentimiento que Sakura me había brindado siempre, el mismo sentimiento que por un momento me había hecho dudar del camino de venganza que al final termine tomando. Esos eran los pensamientos que llenaban mí mente durante aquella etapa de mi vida.

Continúe observando a mi otro yo hasta que cayó la noche, lo seguí hasta un claro en el bosque donde sabía muy bien se dedicaría a entrenar hasta el amanecer. Por más que forzaba mi mente por recordar cómo era que Sakura y yo nos habíamos reunido para comenzar a viajar se me hacía imposible, era como si una parte de mi memoria hubiese sido borrada, ¿Debía involucrarme en lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Alteraría mi futuro o mi familia?, aun sin estar del todo seguro me anime a llamar la atención de mi joven versión.

\- ¿No crees que ya es hora de dejar de huir? – Comencé el ataque, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

\- ¿Quién está allí? ¡Sal a dar la cara? – Exclamó el joven mientras sus ojos cambian el típico color ónix por el carmesí intenso.

Salí de mi escondite y deje que la luz de la luna me iluminara, tome el mechón de cabello que solía cubrir el rinnegan, el rostro del otro Sasuke paso de la confunción a la incredulidad para llegar al enojo en segundos.

\- Si no me dices quien eres, volveré este lugar tu última morada. – Desenvainó su katana listo para atacar a la menor provocación.

\- Tranquilízate niño. – Decidí mostrarle también mi sharingan, realmente no estaba seguro cual era la mejor manera para demostrarse a sí mismo quien era sin quedar como un completo loco. – Soy tu.

\- ¡Imposible! Dime cómo conseguiste esos ojos y te advierto si has venido hasta este lugar para robar los míos te acabare en un solo golpe.

\- Tus ojos no me interesas y ya te dije soy tu, el mismo tu que vivió la masacre de su clan a manos de su propio hermano, el mismo tu que desertó Konohagakure en busca del poder, quien casi mata a su amigos, senseis o cualquier pobre tonto que se cruzara en su camino.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que con eso me convencerás? Todo el mundo ninja está enterado de los pecados que mi clan y yo hemos cometido, te lo diré por última vez… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? – Cada vez más subía el nivel de enojo y frustración, sus ojos estaban activados y su mano se aferraba a la katana como si su vida dependiera de ello.

\- Esta bien, si eso no te basto… Soy el mismo tu que al huir de Konoha escuchó estas palabras…

"¡No hagas eso Sasuke, tu no tienes que estar solo!, ese día me dijiste lo dolorosa que puede ser la soledad... ahora yo entiendo ese dolor... tengo una familia y amigos, pero si tu te fueras Sasuke... ¡Sería lo mismo lo mismo para mi, me quedaría tan sola!"

"Yo... ¡Te amo tanto...! no puedo soportarlo... Si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos... seguro que no te arrepentirías, viviríamos felices cada día, finalmente encontraríamos la felicidad... ¡Haría cualquier cosa por ti!... así que... ¡Por favor, quédate, te lo ruego! Cualquier cosa que me pidas, lo haría... por favor, quédate conmigo...y si no puede ser...Llévame contigo a donde vayas."

… Nadie aparte de ti y ella conoce lo que paso esa noche, aparte de ti solo Sakura podría recordar esas palabras, la misma Sakura que mañana a esta hora estará cansándose con un perfecto desconocido. – Recordar esa noche había vuelto más fuerte su deseo por permanecer al lado de la pelirosa, de volver a su lado para besar, abrazar y atesorar cada parte de ella.

Pude notar como la expresión de mi versión joven y cambiaba a confusión, de vuelta a enojo y terminando en fingido desinterés.

\- Esta bien, juguemos a que creo en tú palabra de que eres mi yo del futuro, si eres yo, sabes todo lo que hice, todo lo que le hice a ella… Yo casi la mato, perdón nosotros casi la matamos. – Su sonrisa socarrona no era más que una simple máscara para ocultar aquellos sentimientos que por años llevaba acallando en su mente.

\- Lo sé, conozco lo que hicimos y lo que sentimos por ello, pero también se lo que sentimos antes y después de esos momentos oscuros, Sakura es aquella luz que brindaba un poco de claridad a tu mundo, en este punto llevabas un tiempo pensando en volver por ella, pero eso sería injusto y egoísta de tu parte, la dulce Sakura es una mujer amada y respetada en el mundo, ella no merece vivir en la oscuridad que irradias, conoces bien la fama que haba ganado en las demás aldeas por haber curado y cuidado de tantas personas y por la labor que está realizando ayudando a los niños que padecen las secuelas por la guerra, ella haba luchado por todo eso, mientras que tu debías continuar viajando no solo por la redención, también por pequeños rastros que has ido encontrando de Kaguya y otros seres como ella, eso lo te preocupa y quieres continuar investigando, no puedes pedirle que abandone todo lo que amaba y por lo que se ha esforzado solo para que se quedara a tu lado.-

\- ¡Perfecto tu mismo lo has dicho! Yo no la merezco, ella es luz y vida mientras que yo soy solo muerte y oscuridad.

\- Esa no es más que una patética excusa. – Era momento que alguien me dijera lo que siempre tuve que haber oído.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Lo que escuchaste, si sabes que no la mereces no huyas como un cobarde de ella, lucha por merecerla, traerla a tú lado y esfuérzate cada día por hacerla feliz y borrar cualquier rastro de dolor en su corazón, atesórala como la joya más bella de la tierra, cuídala por sobre todas las cosas, camina cada paso de su vida justo a su lado mientras tomas su pequeña mano, perdónate por todos tus errores y por sobre todo date la oportunidad de dejarle saber cuanto la amas.

Aquella versión joven suavizo su expresión dejándome ver todo lo que sentía en ese momento, ahora entendía un poco mejor a Sakura, ver mi propia expresión de soledad de ese momento y notar cuan feliz soy ahora junto a mi esposa e hija, simplemente era imposible pensar en un Sasuke feliz sin su Sakura y estoy seguro ella se siente de la misma manera, ella siempre lo supo.

\- ¿Y si me rechaza?

\- Al menos lo habrás intentando. Recuerda, nadie ama como los Uchihas y si no haces algo por estar con ella, puedo asegurarte que te arrepentirás el resto de tu existencia.

\- Tienes razón, la amo… Quiero a Sakura en mi vida… ¡Y solo la dejare en manos de otro sobre mi cadáver! – El chico se veía decidido y con un brillo especial en sus ojos que había perdido hacía muchos años. – Oye viejo dime, si vienes del futuro, ¿Sakura está a tú lado? ¿Son felices?

\- Hmn – Esperaba que no preguntara cosas como esas. – Eso debes verlo por ti mismo.

Así sin más mi otro yo abrió un portal entrando directamente en el, al fin se había dejado de rodeos y era hora de ir por la única mujer capaz de llevar el peso de un clan roto como el Uchiha en su espalda y hacerlo con amor y felicidad. Era solo ella, siempre fue la única opción.

\- Es hora que yo también regrese, mi hija me espera para poder llevarla a casa junto a mi esposa.


	12. Dejavú

Dejavú

La tercera noche había llegado, todo estaba listo para la boda. En una de las habitaciones que se encontraban dentro de la torre del Hokage, las chicas estaban terminando de dar los últimos toques a la novia, Sakura estaba más hermosa que nunca, sus hebras rosas habían sido grácilmente peinadas en un moño decorado con la peineta que Kouto le había regalado a la novia, sus labios rosas ahora se teñían de rojo carmesí, el kimono blanco puro y elegante la hacía lucir como toda una princesa.

Normalmente una boda significa alegría en la aldea, pero ese día el sentimiento general era triste y desolador. Ino y Hinata habían ayudado a la pelirosa con su arreglo, mientras que Sarada había permanecido junto a su madre en todo momento, la adolecente estaba notablemente preocupada, la boda estaba a punto de comenzar y su padre no había vuelto aún.

\- Sakura, ¿Estas segura de lo que haces? – La voz de Ino rompió el silencio de la habitación. – No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, si nos lo pides te ayudaremos a cancelar con esta locura.

\- ¡Basta Ino! La decisión ya fue tomada, decidí casarme por el bien de la aldea, es mi deber como shinobi hacer todo lo que está en mis manos para ayudar a Konoha.

\- Sakura – Chan. – Ahora era la tímida esposa de Naruto quien se animaba a dar su opinión. – No sabemos exactamente donde esta Sasuke-kun, pero no perdemos nada con avisarle, ¿Quieres que le enviemos un mensaje? Tal vez está cerca y al verlo cambias de opinión.

\- Sasuke. – Su voz comenzó a quebrarse solo con decir su nombre - Él es la última persona que deseo ver en este momento, les agradezco a ambas por su preocupación y sobre todo por su ayuda, pero, me podrían dejar a solas.

Ninguna de sus dos amigas quería dejarla sin embargo comprendían que ella necesitaba tiempo para asimilar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ambas la abrazaron y salieron de la habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra más. Sarada al escuchar la petición de su madre a las tías, también se paró para dirigirse a la salida.

\- Yukiko, espera por favor. – La voz de Sakura atrajo la atención de su hija. – Por favor no te vayas, quédate conmigo hasta el último momento. – Dos pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de los ojos de Sakura. - ¡Por Favor!

A Sarada se le partía el corazón, ella jamás había visto a su madre así, sabía que en ocasiones su mamá se podía sentir triste o nostálgica por la ausencia de su padre, pero nunca lo demostraba, pasara lo que pasara en su vida Sakura siempre era fuerte y le mostraba su más cálida sonrisa, era la primera vez.

Sin pensarlo Sarada corrió hasta quedar hincada frente a Sakura, tomo sus manos mientras lloraba con el mismo desconsuela como cuando era una niña que buscaba el calor de su madre para sentirse segura y a salvo.

\- Ma… Digo Sakura, vayámonos de aquí, escapemos juntas yo te ayudare a salir de este lugar, a ir en busca de Sasuke… Yo- Yo te ayudare para que seas feliz.

Sakura, no comprendía como aquella niña le generaba tanto cariño y dulzura, colocó la cabeza de la azabache sobre sus piernas, sin importarle que kimono pudiera mancharse y acaricio lentamente su cabello con el mayor cuidado del mundo, como si tuviera entre sus manos al ser más preciado del mundo.

\- No llores pequeña, todo estará bien… - Con esas palabras el corazón de Sarada se estrujo por el dolor, pero al mismo tiempo sintió tranquilidad, tranquilidad al escuchar a su mamá como muchas otras veces lo había hecho con pequeñas frases podía darle paz a su mente, corazón y alma.

\- Te agradezco con toda el alma lo que quieres hacer por mí, porque a pesar de no conocerme hace tanto desea mi felicidad. – Lleno sus pulmones de aire para sentir que con ello tomaba un sorbo de valentía. – Pero la decisión ya está tomada, se la responsabilidad que asumo y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo dando lo mejor de mí. – Con sus pulgares limpio el camino húmedo que las lágrimas habían delineado en el rostro de quien no sabía era su hija.

\- Siempre que pueda ayudar a la aldea seré feliz, te lo prometo.

\- Pero, ¿Qué sucederá con tu amor? ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?

\- Mmmm… Sabes, es una buena pregunta… Mis sentimientos por Sasuke-kun nunca cambiaran, lo he amado por tantos años y estoy segura lo amare por muchísimos más.

\- ¿Y si el vuelve para encontrarte ahora casada?

\- Pues, honestamente no lo sé… Si en algún momento me quiso sabrá que lo hice por todos. – Sakura se detuvo un momento dubitativa de continuar, no quería que la pequeña se sintiera incomoda. - Oye Yukiko, no he visto a tu padre, me dijo que vendría a la boda.

-Ammm, ps veras… Mi papá tuvo que salir de emergencia, pero prometió que volvería para la boda, el nunca rompe una promesa.

\- Espero que llegue a tiempo. – Sakura se sorprendio de sus propias palabras. – No, no, no por favor no pienses mal por mis palabras, es solo que de por algún motivo tu padre y tú me hacen sentir en familia.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo a lo que te refieres, nosotros también nos sentimos bien a tu lado.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír, hasta que el golpeteo de la puerta las hizo girar para notar al individuo que interrumpía en primer momento tranquilo que había tenido la pelirosa.

\- !Sakura, estas hermosa! Probablemente seas la novia más bella que he visto en mi vida. - El sexto Hokage estaba recostando contra el lindel de la puerta, observando a su alumna con una expresión de alegría.

\- Kakashi - sensei. - La chica camino hasta quedar en freten de su maestro y actual lider de la aldea. - Supongo que ya llego el momento.

El hombre frente a ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y la tomó entre sus brazos, envolviendo a Sakura en un amoroso y fraternal abrazo que por un momento la lleno de esperanza, él peliplateado por primera vez en su vida delante de su alumna bajo su mascara dejando al descubierto el secreto que sus tres alumnos buscaron conocer hace años, su rostro, para finalmente dejarle un tierno beso sobre su frente.

\- Vaya Kakashi-sensei y pensar que todo lo que necesitábamos para ver su rostro era que yo me casara. - Sonrió sin mucha gracia real.

\- Jajaja Sakura, todo lo que necesitaban era pedírmelo. - Se colocó a su lado y extendió su brazo. - Vamos, ya es hora... Yo te acompañare por el pasillo hasta el altar. - Sakura se aferro al brazo de su sensei como si fuera su salvavidas. - Tranquila, todo estará bien, te prometo que seras la mujer más feliz del mundo, jamas permitiría que te condenaras, nunca lo olvides.

Tanto para Sakura como para Sarada aquellas palabras las hicieron sentir confusas, después de todo el era quien había visto este trato con el lider de Mata Air, pero tampoco les quedo mucho para analizar lo que sucedía, pues Kakashi había comenzado a caminar hacía el gran jardín donde ya todos los esperaban.

La boda había comenzando, todos los amigos y muchos de los pacientes de Sakura se encontraban en el lugar, así como los pocos comerciantes que llegaron de Mata Air hace apenas unos días.

\- Esta noche, nos encontramos todos reunidos para ver como no solo dos vidas se unen, sino dos pueblos se vuelven uno. - El corazón de Sakura se estremeció por aquellas palabras, era como si ya las hubiera escuchado antes, como si este momento lo hubiese vivido en un borroso sueño.

De pronto un fuerte golpe sobre salto a todos en el lugar, mientras comenzaba a brotar humo de los alrededores que iba cubriendo a todos los asistentes, la cabeza de Sakura daba vueltas ante toda la conmoción que se había creado, cada vez se sentía más segura que esas escenas ya eran familiares para ella.

No sabía si estar asustada al no saber lo que sucedía o agradecida por que la ceremonia se había detenido, en medio de su confusión sintió unos fuertes abrazos aprisionándola mientras la acercaban cuidadosamente a un pecho tibio, en el cual retumbaba el corazón del dueño de su propio corazón.

\- Sakura, perdón por detener tu boda, pero no puedo permitir que continúes con esto, al menos no sin decirte que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, te pido, te suplico que me des una ultima oportunidad para emendar mis errores y a pesar de todo lo que he hecho me elijas para vivir juntos hasta el ultimo día de nuestra vida. - El azabache tenia fuerte mente abrazada a Sakura, mientras aspiraba su dulce aroma.

La pelirosa había comenzado a llorar en el mismo momento que reconoció al dueño de los brazos y al escuchar su voz se pegó más a él, sintiendo alivio por que estaba con ella. - !Sasuke-kun estas aquí! No se como pero estas aquí... No tengo nada que elegir, eres tu, siempre has sido tu el único con quien he querido estar, también te amo Sasuke.

La pelirosa paso sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke, mientras que este la tomaba por la cintura para pegarla más a él y así terminar con los escasos centímetros que los separaba, Sasuke posó sus labios sobre los de ella fundiéndose en un beso, aquel que llevaba años atrapado en los labios de ambos.

En el preciso momento que los jóvenes se besaron, ambos cayeron inconscientes al piso frente a los pies de Kouto, quien los veía con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. - Al fin, esta hecho... Esto se ha terminado. - Exclamó en voz alta mientras el resto de personas en la boda también colapsaban, todos exceptos dos personas.


	13. De amigos y enemigos

De amigos y enemigos

Sasuke llegó al lugar de la ceremonia justo a tiempo para ver como Sakura y su versión joven se fundían en su primer beso, beso que en su mente era inexistente ¿Cómo era posible que olvidara eso? ¿La línea de tiempo acaso se estaba alterando y por eso no recordaba?, las dudas se agolpaban en su mente, hasta que fueron brutalmente interrumpidas al ver como ambos jóvenes caían inertes ante los pies de Kouto seguidos por el resto de los invitados.

El Uchiha salió de sus cavilaciones y apresuró el paso para llegar al lado de su hija y los dos shinobis que los acompañaban.

Le era imposible que su corazón no se acelerara a mil por hora al ver a su hija y esposa tiradas en el suelo como si la vida hubiese abandonado sus cuerpos. Todas las imágenes de lo vivido aquella tétrica noche cuando su querido hermano mayor había masacrado a todo su clan llegaban a su mente una tras otra, recordaba con terror el momento exacto cuando encontró a sus padres en el suelo en medio de un charco de su propia sangre, fríos, inertes… muertos.

No podía ser cierto, no podía perder de nuevo a su familia, él no soportaría pasar por ese dolor de nuevo, se vería consumido por la locura otra vez y no creía que nadie lo pudiera sacar de ese abismo, aún si en esta ocasión no supiese exactamente a quien culpar, se vería absorto por el odio y la venganza.

Sus manos sudaban, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se arremolino en su cabeza provocando un dolor indescriptible, su alma se llenó de pánico, estaba seguro de que no había tardado más de unos pocos segundos hasta llegar al lado de Sarada, sin embargo, para él, el tiempo nunca se había movido tan lento en toda su vida.

Dejó salir el aire que había estado reprimiendo en sus pulmones con alivio al notar que su hija respiraba, estaba viva, solamente parecía como si hubiera caído en un profundo sueño, no solo ella, todos los invitados a la boda se encontraban en el mismo estado.

\- Al fin, está hecho... Esto se ha terminado. – Aquellas palabras viajaron a los oídos del pelinegro, su vista se desvío hacía el lugar donde unos segundos antes se encontraba Sakura.

Kouto la había alzado en sus brazos, su mirada reflejaba la dulzura más inmensa, se inclinó y beso con ternura la frente de la pelirrosa al tiempo que la estrechaba entre sus brazos como si se tratara de la flor más delicada que jamás hubiese existido, como si Sakura fuera a desvanecerse si no se aferraba a ella.

\- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla! – Gruño Sasuke al mismo tiempo que su ojo pasaba el negro oscuro al rojo sangre.

\- ¿Quién te crees para decirme que debo o no hacer? – Kouto mostró la sonrisa más socarrona de su repertorio y contestó con desdén. – Por tu indecisión la has perdido… Uchiha Sasuke. - El aludido abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la mención de su nombre.

¿Cómo era posible que supiera su nombre? No comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, todo era tan irreal, lo único que le quedaba claro era que debía arrebatar a su Sakura de aquellos brazos.

\- ¿Es que acaso no ves cuánto ha sufrido por tu culpa? ¿Sabes todas las noches que lloró pensando en ti? Ella merece más que un amor a medias, lo diré con una simple frase… ¡Tú no la mereces!

El pelinegro sentía que Kouto le había enterrado un kunai en el pecho, claro que lo sabía estaba perfectamente consiente cuan herida estaba por él, no necesitaba que un imbécil salido de solo Dios sabe dónde viniera a darle un sermón…. Que realmente merecía.

\- Incluso ahora en tu propio tiempo, como su esposo… Ella sigue siendo mucho para un ser tan desesperado, inseguro y despreciable como tú.

\- ¡Ya cierra la boca! ¡No eres nadie para ella! ¡No sabes ni conoces nada! – Sin poder tolerar ni un segundo más Sasuke se lanzó directo a atacar a Kouto.

Desenvaino su katana, debía de ser sumamente cuidadoso, su objetivo aún se encontraba resguardado tras el frágil cuerpo su persona amada, tenía que ser presido y certero con su ataque. Había notado que el chico de los ojos grises tenía muchos trucos, pero no era hábil en la lucha, esto sería pan comido para él, o al menos eso pensó, solamente que resultaba que en esos últimos días nada estaba saliendo como creía, su embestida fue detenida por un ataque que conocía a la perfección.

\- ¡Chidori! – La otra figura al fin salía de su escondite…

\- ¡Kakashi! – La sorpresa de Sasuke era evidente en su rostro y su enojo solo se acrecentaba más ante la traición de quien consideraba su maestro.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! Me has traicionado, tú "MI MAESTRO" nos has traicionado a ambos.

\- Te equivocas Sasuke, todo esto es por ella, yo estoy buscando la felicidad de mi querida alumna, y hasta este momento no veo que tú se la hayas dado, todo esto lo hago para que al fin pueda ser feliz.

\- ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – Sin mayor contemplación por quien era una figura de autoridad para él lazó su ataque con toda la fuera que su rabia le permitió. El peliplateado no solo era una autoridad también de hecho era su familia, pero ahora los había traicionado y lo atacaría con todo lo que tenía, si para recuperar a su Sakura debía matarlo, pues, lo haría sin ninguna contemplación.

\- Eso no importa, ahora todo lo que importa es eso. – El Hokage señalo a un costado haciendo que Sasuke volviera su mirada a Kouto y a Sakura quien ahora se encontraba en una cama de camelias y flores de cerezos.

El ojigris levanto sus manos y comenzó a expulsar un tipo de chakra azulado sobre el cuerpo de la pelirrosa que comenzó a levarse poco a poco mientras era envuelta por esa inusual aura azul.

\- Señor del fuego, señora del agua invoco su fuente de conocimientos y poder inmenso, llamo a mis ancestros, a los sabios y sacerdotes, manifiéstense en este cuerpo joven y tomen mi tiempo a cambio del de ella. Una última palabra, un último instante… Que solo esto exista, una última oportunidad.

El suelo a su alrededor retumbó con esas últimas palabras, la tierra se elevó alrededor de ellos hasta dejarlos incomunicados del mundo. Los ojos de Kouto comenzaron a brillar y el cuerpo de la chica iba regresando a su posición original.

Kakashi aprovecho la conmoción del momento para desarmar a Sasuke con una patada certera a la katana, tomó a su alumno por el cuello y con un movimiento rápido lo tiro de pecho al suelo, presionando su espalda con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

\- Te has confiado Sasuke, nunca te desconcentres en una batalla en la cual esté en riesgo tu vida o la de tus seres queridos. – Era increíble la tranquilidad que mostraba ante la situación que estaban presenciando, es como si supiera todo lo que iba a suceder.

Kouto salió del trancé, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Sakura al momento que susurraba a su oído. – Despierta, es tu momento… Tu gran amor te está esperando.

Los ojos jades se abrían poco a poco, el pequeño cuerpo se reincorporaba, Sakura se veía bien a simple vista, pero su chakra era ligeramente inusual, no era la Sakura de siempre.

\- Pero ¿Qué me sucedió? – Fueron las primeras palabras que espetó, se tomaba la cabeza con un mano como si tuviese un leve dolor, giró su vista hasta toparse con una figura muy conocida, se abalanzó feliz a sus brazos. – ¡Kouto eres tú! No sabes cuánto te extrañe.

Los ojos del ultimo Uchiha no daban crédito por la imagen que presenciaba, cada vez entendía menos lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Me alegra saber que me has extrañado, no imaginas la falta que me has hecho todos estos años. – La abrazo con ternura por un instante para posteriormente alejarla con delicadeza, cayó de rodillas ante ella y sus ojos comenzaron a dejar caer todas las lágrimas que por tantos años había guardado para él.

\- Perdóname, por favor perdóname. – inclino su cabeza en una reverencia ante los pies de la joven, su cuerpo temblaba, ¿Por miedo?

Sakura se agacho para poder quedar a su altura, tomó su barbilla y alzó su rostro para que al fin pudiera verla, para que al fin los ojos verdes y los grises chocaran por primera vez en varias vidas. – Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte mi querido amigo, las cosas tenían que pasar así, aún que hubieras intervenido, nuestro destino estaba sellado… Nosotros nos iríamos juntos esa noche, no había nada que pudieras hacer. – Le sonrió, no como Sakura, le sonrió como Fabiola. – Deja ir esa culpa que has cargado por tanto tiempo.

Kakashi, soltó el agarre con el cual mantenía aprisionado el cuerpo de Sasuke para que este pudiera levantarse. – Ve con ella, alguien quiere verte.

Sin cuestionar la orden de su sensei y como si el centro de la gravedad hubiera cambiado, Sasuke comenzó a caminar en dirección a aquella extraña pareja.

Sakura volteo a verlo, su rostro mostraba infinita ternura y amor, él estaba acostumbrado a ese rostro amoroso, pero en esta ocasión también denotaba un atisbo de tristeza y mucha, mucha añoranza, quedaron frente a frente y volvió a tomar su apariencia normal sin importarle ya nada más.

La joven colocó amorosamente su mano en la mejilla de Sasuke. – Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y al mismo tiempo tan poco desde que te vi mi amor, dime ¿En esta vida cuáles son nuestros nombres? ¿Cuáles son nuestras historias?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Estaba confundido no sabía que pasaba, pero no sentía ningún tipo de rechazo por el toque de Sakura, por el contrario, sabía que no era del todo su Sakura pero quería estar cerca de ella, era como si su alma la reconociera y añorara con todas su fuerzas abrazarla y nunca más dejar ir a esa mujer, al tiempo que también se empezaba a sentir invadido por un sentimiento de melancolía y tristeza.

\- Jajaja me refiero que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar mi alma gemela.

\- No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando.

\- Permíteme que te lo muestre. - La voz de Kouto llamó su atención, ahora se veía calmo y pacífico, había dejado de lado toda la hostilidad mostrada momentos antes. – Déjame que te muestre tus vidas anteriores.


	14. Siempre fuiste tu

Siempre fuiste tú

\- Permíteme que te lo muestre. - La voz de Kouto llamó su atención, ahora se veía calmo y pacífico, había dejado de lado toda la hostilidad mostrada momentos antes. – Déjame que te muestre tus vidas anteriores.

Del cuerpo de Kouto comenzó a emanar de nuevo un tipo de campo energético que los fue envolviendo, primero a Sakura, luego a Sasuke y por último llegó hasta Kakashi. La sensación era muy parecida a caer en un genjutsu, sin embargo, tanto Sasuke como su sensei estaban plenamente consientes que era algo muy diferente, de esto no podrían salir con ninguna de las técnicas ninjas que poseían, mientras Kouto lo quisiera ellos estarían aprisionados.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué nos estás haciendo? – El pelinegro se sentía inquieto ante una situación en la cual se encontraba completamente vulnerable.

\- Tranquilízate, es una de las tantas habilidades que he aprendido a lo largo de los años, en algunos lugares lo conocerían como magia, yo lo describiría como liberar los recuerdos que la tierra tiene aprisionados, tú puedes llamarlo como quieras.

\- Parece ser que en esta vida eres bastante más fiero que en la mayoría de vidas anteriores. – La pelirrosa sonrió de forma tan amorosa que Sasuke no pudo evitar que el calor se agolpará en un segundo en sus mejillas.

Sakura que hasta ese momento había permanecido frente a Sasuke, se alejó de él para llegar al lado de Kouto, ambos se arrodillaron colocando sus manos en la tierra y uniendo por un segundo sus frentes. En ese momento el campo que los rodeaba se transformó, comenzó a mostrar imágenes, demasiadas como para que alguno de los hombres pudiera detenerse a contemplarlas a detalle.

\- Esto que vez. – Sakura se puso de pie y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje. – Son todas tus vidas, has nacido, muerto y reencarnado más veces de las que son posibles de contar. Eres un alma vieja que sigue volviendo una y otra vez a este mundo con un objetivo específico, desde el inicio como Indra Ōtsutsuki hasta estos días, siempre que le permitieses a tu corazón abrirse, ha habido una mujer a tu lado, quien te ha seguido y amado a pesar de todo y de todos, una sola persona que ha sido capaz de calmar tú alma siempre atormentada, aquella que te ha seguido a través del tiempo y la mortalidad.

Sasuke entendía ligeramente lo que le hablaban, sabía que tanto él como Naruto eran las reencarnaciones de los hijos del sabio de los seis caminos, también de Madara y Hashirama. Hasta ese momento todo lo que sabía se resumía a dos reencarnaciones donde habían armado la guerra entre ellos, en ningún momento se había detenido a sopesar que más pudo haber sucedido en aquellas vidas vividas o si habría aún más reencarnaciones a cuestas de ambos.

\- Esa mujer era, soy y siempre seré yo. A mi lado fundaste las bases del clan Uchiha, te acompañé hasta tus últimos días y…

Las imágenes a su alrededor se detuvieron en una escena específica, una mujer pelirrosa con sus ojos enrojecidos por haber derramado tantas lagrimas contemplaba el alba, su corazón había sido destruido al saber muerto a su amado, Indra había muerto.

\- Mi amado, te dejaste consumir por el odio, los celos y la venganza. – Aquella mujer hablaba al viento, en sus manos reposaba una pieza de la vestimenta que había pertenecido en vida a Indra, la empuñó con fuerza cerca de su pecho para que su aroma quedase impregnado en su memoria y en su cuerpo. – No pude hacer nada para salvarte de ti mismo, no pude llenarte del amor que tanto le hizo falta a tu corazón. – Las cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse nuevamente de sus ojos verdes.

-Querido, una sola vida no fue suficiente para amarte, prometo volverte a encontrar, prometo que algún día lograré salvarte de ti mismo, no importa cuanto tiempo me lleve, siempre estaré para ti, te seguiré hasta verte finalmente feliz contigo mismo. – Con esas últimas palabras el panorama se oscureció.

\- Así fue como comenzó mi travesía a través del tiempo. – Ahora era la chica quien se dirigía a Sasuke. - No sé con exactitud cómo, pero mi deseo se volvió realidad. Tú fuiste reencarnando una y otra vez, en cada una de esas vidas lográbamos encontrarnos para amarnos.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible? Debes estar bromeando. – Sasuke no terminaba de asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- No, esta que te muestro es la verdad. – Muchas imágenes volvieron a mostrarse, en todas ellas las diferentes vidas de Sasuke, siempre a su lado estaba a una mujer de nívea piel, cabello rosa y ojos verdes que lo acompañaba tomando su mano, dirigiéndole miradas llenas de un amor tan grande que era imposible de describir con simples palabras. – En algunas era más fácil estar a tu lado, siempre has mostrado ese carácter estoico, frio y medio malhumorado, pero abrías tu corazón con facilidad a mí; En otras fue realmente difícil que me aceptaras, vaya que tuve que batallar contigo y tu obstinación. – La chica rio ante el recuerdo.

\- En la última vida que recuerdo, yo era una curandera en mi pueblo cuando te conocí. – Ahora Sasuke veía a Fabiola en el lago donde ella y Hendrick solían encontrarse. – Fue amor a primera vista para ambos, la imagen de un trágico amor que no logró ser, la felicidad que logramos tener con el otro nos fue arrebatada por un hombre despiadado y sin escrúpulos.

El Uchiha veía como aquellos jóvenes se habían conocido, sentía en el fondo de su pecho la emoción que embargaba a su antepasado cada vez que sabía podría pasar viendo a la chica en su pequeño pueblo. Los vio darse su primer beso, un beso acompañado de lágrimas por ella y desesperación por él. Todas las imágenes de los momentos felices que tuvieron durante aquellos dos años fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por la triste escena de ella perdiendo la vida ante sus ojos, en sus brazos, llevándose un último y frio beso seguido de oscuridad.

\- Como has visto en esa vida morí mucho antes de lo que se suponía, me arrebataron la vida y con ello la oportunidad de vivir feliz y plena a tú lado.

\- No te arrebataron la vida, la desperdiciaste por él, por mí. – El frio Sasuke Uchiha se había quebrado, sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban peligrosamente con desbordarse de los ojos ónix. – Se dejó caer al suelo cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

La pelirrosa corrió hasta donde él se encontraba, tomó sus manos con las suyas, las llevó hasta su rostro. – No digas eso, ¿Cómo podría permitir que mi ser amado muriera ante mis ojos?

\- Pero yo te dejé morir, no hice nada por salvarte.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto. – Kouto llamó la atención de los amantes. – Fabiola no puede mostrarte más ya que al morir sus recuerdos acaban, pero yo puedo enseñarte exactamente lo que sucedió después.

Las memorias de Kouto inundaron el lugar, Sasuke vio como fue consumido por la maldición de odio, esa noche acabó con la persona que le robó la felicidad, con sus últimas fuerzas llegó al lado de Fabiola, escucho sus últimas palabras. - Sin importar que, yo siempre te encontraré.

\- Tú también luchaste por ella aún a costa de tu propia vida, la entregaste sin vacilar ni un segundo.

\- ¿Eso hace cuántos años ocurrió? – Cuestionó el azabache.

\- Aproximadamente doscientos años.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que sigas vivo? ¿No se supone que Indra únicamente regresa en el cuerpo de un Uchiha?

\- Es fácil, el hombre está tan cegado que únicamente cree en lo que puede ver y "entender", no intenta ser o aprender nada fuera de eso. – De nuevo se desplegaron ante ellos las imágenes de muchas vidas anteriores del pelinegro y la ojijade. – En tu aldea son tan soberbios que únicamente creen que allí estuvo tu alma dispuesta a cambiar su modo de vivir, jamás intentaron comprender más allá y ver como haz viajado por muchas regiones, pueblos, religiones y razas, regresando cada tanto a tu lugar de origen que te llamaba a volver. Yo viajé buscando el lugar donde ambos regresarían a la vida, durante mis viajes aprendí muchas cosas de monjes y sacerdotes que siguen las enseñanzas de la tierra y la fuerza vital que la recorre, uniendo todos mis conocimientos logré congelar mi propio tiempo, me volví uno con la naturaleza… No creo que logres entenderlo aun que te lo explique necesitarías una mente mucho más amplia y menos testaruda.

El único miembro del grupo que permaneció en silencio hasta ese momento hizo notar su presencia. – Deberías mostrarle lo que sucedió después y tus verdaderas intenciones, ¿No crees?

\- ¡Kakashi! ¿Tu sabías todo esto?

\- Algo de ello, cuando los comerciantes llegaron a la aldea pude sentir algo que no me terminaba de convencer de este sujeto. – Señalo al ojigris con su pulgar. – Lo llamé a mi oficina después de que Sakura le diera el alta. Fue muy difícil convencerlo de hablar, hasta que le prometí le ayudaría en todo lo que me fuera posible.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar tan fácil?

\- No fue fácil, tuve que llevarlo hasta el lago para mostrarle en el agua parte de mis recuerdos y explicarle lo que me había traído hasta Konoha.

\- Al principio no le creí, hasta que me mostró a Sakura y a ti de genins; y luego tú imagen durante el viaje que habías decidido emprender por ti mismo, me mostró cuan solitario te encontrabas y cuanto sufrían ambos por la ausencia del otro, así que decidí ayudarlo para cambiar el rumbo que sus vidas estaban tomando.

\- Busqué tu Chakra y abrí un portal para traerte a este punto en específico, que tu hija y sus amigos te acompañaran pues, digamos que fue un daño colateral. – Soltó Kouto.

Kakashi siguió con la explicación. - Decidimos mostrarte lo vacía que sería la vida de ambos sin el otro, quisimos que sintieras el miedo a perderla y que tomaras la resolución que nadie ni nada la volvería a apartar de tú vida. Por eso planeamos la boda, sabíamos que ese era el golpe de realidad que necesitaba tu yo joven para dejar de dudar y volver por ella; y tu yo adulto para agradecer y apreciar a la mujer que ha decidido por cientos de años estar al lado de un tonto como tú, para conocer la verdad de un amor que ha sobrevivido más allá de la muerte.

\- ¿No nos traicionaste poniéndonos en manos de este sujeto?

\- Yo sería incapaz de traicionar a Sakura o a ti, me aseguré que todo lo que me decía era verdad o por lo menos que me sonará lógico y lo hice jurar que estaría hasta el final de esta locura. Si este sujeto hubiera intentado algo raro en contra de ustedes yo hubiera sido el primero en encargarme de él, los amo, ustedes son como mi familia y yo haría hasta lo imposible con tal de ayudarlos y verlos felices.

\- Te lo agradezco. – Sasuke paso su brazo por el cuello de su maestro para atraerlo a él. – Tu eres nuestra familia, de nuevo gracias. – El gesto fue breve pero profundo para ambos.

\- Dime Kouto, ¿Qué ganas haciendo todo esto? ¿Por qué esforzarte tanto por nosotros?

\- Ella. – Señaló a la chica. – Fue la primera persona que me vio como un humano más, me dio su sincera amistad, me admiraba y pude entregarle mis conocimientos. Fabiola o Sakura como la llamáis ahora fue mi primera amiga, mi cobardía me impidió ayudarla cuando más lo necesitó, jamás pude perdonarme por eso, así que tomé la resolución de ayudarla a ser feliz cuando volviera a la tierra.

Nuevamente el lugar se llenó de más imágenes de vidas pasadas, ahora hasta la joven las veía intrigada, estas ya no pertenecían a los recuerdos que podía tener Fabiola ya que eran sus vidas después de su muerte y la de Hendrick.

\- Viaje por muchos lugares estudiando cómo podría ayudarlos cuando nuevamente nos encontráramos al tiempo que buscaba donde renacerían en cada oportunidad que tenían. Durante las siguientes vidas no tuve que intervenir, las cosas entre ustedes se daban de forma natural, se veían, se conocían y el amor volvía a surgía, no era necesaria mi intromisión, hasta que los encontré en esta vida, tú rendido ante la venganza y ella llorándote, sintiéndose abandonada por la persona que amaba más que ningún otro.

El rostro de Sasuke se ensombreció, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirrosa. Tomó su mano apretándola en forma de apoyo.

\- Ahora al fin he cumplido con mi cometido, ustedes estarán juntos después de esto y por lo que veo en su futuro se vislumbra una bella familia, finalmente puedo descansar.

\- Supongo que debo agradecerte a ti también, parece que un golpe de realidad era necesario. – Sin decirle nada más, volteó para ver a la chica.

\- Para ti no tengo palabras. – Tomó sus manos y las llevó hasta sus labios.

\- Pero yo sí. – Le volvió a sonreír con calidez. – Cuéntame, ¿En esta vida cuáles son nuestros nombres? ¿Cuáles son nuestras historias?

\- Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, ambos somos ninjas de la aldea oculta entre las hojas y compañeros del mismo equipo bajo la guía de Kakashi, te abandoné llevado por mi odio de nuevo, pero tú seguiste creyendo en mí, por ti y nuestro mejor amigo Naruto pude volver a mi camino. – Levantó sus dedo medio e índice hasta su frente y dio un leve poke. – Viajamos juntos por un tiempo y nos volvimos padres de una hermosa niña.

\- ¿Soy madre en esta vida? – Ahora era la pelirrosa quien lloraba, de sus ojos estaba escapando felicidad en forma líquida. – Siempre quise ser madre y tener una familia.

\- Ahora la tienes, eres una excelente mamá y dedicada esposa, tanto que a pesar de mi continua ausencia siempre me recibes con un "Bienvenido a casa querido", como si el tiempo en el cual estuvimos separados nunca hubiera existido.

\- Supondré que tienes un buen motivo para no estar siempre en casa.

\- Eso pensaba, ahora no se si lo es tanto como para dejarte por tantos años.

\- Wow años eso es mucho, sin embargo, estoy segura que comprendo los motivos y que estos van más allá de algún deseo egoísta de tu corazón. No sé bien como seré en esta vida, pero sí sé que mis sentimientos por ti son profundos y capaces de superar todo. – Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. – Dime una última cosa ¿Cuáles son tus sentimientos en esta vida por mí?

\- Amor.

Esa palabra bastaba, ella comprendió que él no era de mostrar sus sentimientos y menos delante de otras personas, entendió que esa palabra encerraba más, esperaría que el Uchiha le dijera a su yo de este tiempo todo lo que se agolpaba en su corazón.

\- Estoy satisfecha.

\- Bueno Sasuke. – Kouto levanto su tono de voz. – Es hora de volver a tu propio tiempo, tú familia debe estar esperándote.

\- ¿Qué pasará con todo este embrollo de la boda?

\- No te preocupes por eso, este evento será borrado de la memoria de todos Sakura, Kakashi, tu hija y amigos, nadie más que tú recordara todo lo que ha pasado estos días, los llevaré justo al momento en que el portal se abrió, puedes estar tranquilo nada cambiará todo será como siempre.

\- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro?

\- Gracias a mi influencia olvidaste cómo fue que Sakura y tu comenzaron su viaje juntos ¿No es así?

\- Así parece.

\- Bien, intenta recordar ahora.

Sus memorias habían vuelto, él envió un mensaje a Konoha pidiéndole a Kakashi encontrarse con él, Naruto y Sakura en el bosque para darles información confidencial sobre los hallazgos que había descubierto, al parecer el mundo estaba lleno de rastros muy parecidos a los de Kaguya. En esa misma carta pedía poder llevar un compañero a su lado, bueno una compañera si ella aceptaba claro. Así fue como con Sakura comenzaron su viaje, su relación, su amada familia.

Sin decir nada Kouto comprendió que sus memorias habían sido desbloqueadas. – Vez ya recuerdas todo, ese será el camino que recorrerán, nada va a cambiar para ustedes. – El joven se acercó a Sasuke. – Toma, esto le pertenece a ella, entrégaselo sé que la hará feliz. – Dijo, haciéndole entrega del broche y el espejo que Hendrick le regaló a Fabiola hacía ya tantos ayeres.

Un portal se abrió detrás de Sasuke, lo último que logró ver fue a Sakura, Kouto y Kakashi despidiéndose con un gesto de sus manos.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe, había vuelto al patio trasero, Sarada estaba peleando con Boruto sobre quien de los dos tenía la mejor puntería, todo estaba normal, su casa, su hija, al parecer nada había cambiado.

\- Oigan todos ustedes ya es tarde, es hora de entrar a casa. – Entonces la divisó a su esposa, parada en el lumbral de la casa llamándolos para descansar, era ella hermosa y perfecta como la recordaba. – Boruto, llamé Hinata, puedes quedarte a dormir esta noche en nuestra casa.

\- ¿En serio Sakura? Eres la mejor.

\- Si Sakura-sama siempre es la mejor sobre todo cuando nos hace de cenar bolas de arroz.

\- Jajaja ChouCho si quieres más ya sabes donde las puedes tomar.

Ambos niños entraron alegremente a la casa abrazando fugazmente a Sakura a su paso.

\- Mamá eres demasiado consentidora con ese par, lo sabes. – La mujer salió al patio, dio un beso en la frente de a hija. – Mmmm con que soy demasiado consentidora eh. – Colocó grácil mente su dedo en el mentón. - ¿Qué hare ahora con los melocotones dulces que prepare especialmente para ti?

\- Esta bien ya entendí. – Abrazó rápidamente a su madre y siguió a sus compañeros al interior de la residencia Uchiha.

Sakura volteó para ver a su esposo, noto que su semblante se veía ligeramente más suave de lo normal, el cambio era supremamente sutil, tanto que probablemente pasaría desapercibido por cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella.

\- ¿Querido está todo bien?

El aludido caminó hasta quedar a su lado. – Si Sakura, ahora todo estará bien.

Nota: Gracias a todos lo que han seguido esta locura que salió de mi mente, gracias porque a pesar de no haber publicado por un largo tiempo ustedes seguían aquí comentando, votando y leyéndome. Llegamos al penúltimo capítulo, la próxima actualización será el final, espero les gustará este capítulo y saben que pueden dejar sus sugerencias en los comentarios que me encanta leerlo y contestarle a cada uno.

El final lo subiré esta misma semana ya está casi terminado, nos leemos.


	15. Mi eterno amor

Mi eterno amor

Sakura volteó para ver a su esposo, notó que su semblante se veía ligeramente más suave de lo normal, el cambio era supremamente sutil, tanto que probablemente pasaría desapercibido por cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella.

\- ¿Querido está todo bien?

El aludido caminó hasta quedar a su lado. – Si Sakura, ahora todo estará bien. – La aprisionó con su brazo eliminando por completo el espacio entre ambos para depositar un casto beso en el centro de su frente, en el lugar donde se lucía la máxima joya de su inmenso poder.

Ambos padres compartieron un poco más de tiempo con los shinobis antes de finalmente enviarlos a descansar, al día siguiente deberían levantarse temprano para salir en una misión junto a sus senseis.

Terminado finalmente el día, con los chicos durmiendo, ambos Uchihas podían dejarse envolver por la paz y tranquilidad en la habitación de ambos. Mientras Sakura cepillaba sus hebras rosas, el azabache se acercó hasta donde ella se encontraba, se agachó quedando a la altura de su niveo cuello donde fue depositando una línea de cálidos besos encaminados hasta la clavícula.

Cambió rápidamente su posición para ahora quedar arrodillado ante ella, recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo de su esposa y muy por lo bajo, en algo menos imperceptible que un susurro exclamó. – Te amo Sakura.

La aludida se sorprendió por un breve instante al escuchar aquellas palabras de amor. No por la falta de costumbre ante ese tipo de demostraciones afectivas por parte de su esposo, por el contrario, pese a lo que muchos opinaban de él y su forma tan estoica de comportarse ante las personas que lo rodeaban, Sasuke era realmente dulce y cariñoso con ella en la intimidad de su relación, simplemente en ese momento no esperaba escucharlo en un tono tan apesadumbrado.

Sakura se inclinó sobre él para poder dejar pequeños y fugases besos en el cabello y frente de Sasuke al tiempo que acariciaba su melena. – Lo se cariño, yo también te amo.

Permanecieron en esa posición unos minutos, a pesar de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaban, Sasuke subió su rostro con la finalidad que sus miradas se encontrarán nuevamente, necesitaba que su esposa lo viera para transmitirle sus pensamientos.

Aún de rodillas ante la pelirrosa, tomó su mano derecha besando el dorso y luego el interior, para repetir la misma acción en su mano izquierda.

\- Sé que lo sabes, sé que sabes todo de mí. – Exclamó. – Sakura, nadie me conoce como tú lo haces, me comprendes perfectamente, sabes leer cada uno de mis gestos, movimientos y miradas. – Propinó un suspiro. – Entiendes lo que siento y lo que quiero, sin necesidad de usar una sola palabra. Pero eso no basta, quiero que esta vez lo escuches de mi propia voz, quiero que sea la primera de muchas veces en las que con palabras pueda intentar que me comprendas tan bien como con mis acciones.

\- Sa – Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué te pasa hoy? – Ahora si estaba sorprendida, eso era algo que nunca hubiera esperado, su esposo no era un hombre de palabras, ella comprendía como la amaba por sus actos.

\- Si lo estoy, solamente quiero que escuches lo que tengo para decirte y lo guardes para ti. – Sus mejillas se habían teñido como el carmín y por su expresión Sakura entendió que el azabache se estaba esforzando realmente, así que prefirió no interrumpirlo de nuevo y con sus pulgares comenzó a acariciar su mano que hasta ese momento seguían entrelazadas en forma de apoyo para que continuara.

\- Sakura, para nadie es un secreto que tuve una infancia difícil por decir lo menos, dejé que mi corazón se llenará de odio, venganza, amargura y desesperación. Por muchos años esos fueron los sentimientos que carcomieron mi alma. Hasta que en una vuelta caprichosa del destino terminé haciendo equipo con el usuratonkachi, Kakashi y contigo. Pese que intente reprimirlo con todas mis fuerzas, cada día ustedes significaban más y más para mí, por primera vez desde la masacre del clan Uchiha sentía que tenía algo parecido a una familia, personas que se preocupaban genuinamente por mí, sin importarles mi "legado", solo les importaba por ser yo. Tu desde el día uno elegiste estar a mi lado a pesar de todo, incluso de lo mal que solía comportarme con todos, era un niño realmente odioso. – La pelirrosa sonrió con cariño ante el recuerdo del genin orgulloso y ligeramente presuntuoso que solía ser. – Y a pesar de todo, seguías ahí, ustedes hacían tan felices mis días que incluso llegué a pensar por un breve momento en olvidarme de mi venganza contra Itachi.

\- Fueron lindos días para todos, cariño.

\- Pero sucumbí ante mis propios demonios y los abandoné. Esa última noche cuando me encontraste a la salida de la aldea, escuchar tus palabras de amor tan sinceras me hizo realmente feliz, no quedo espacio para dudas en mí que tus sentimientos eran realmente profundos, ya no era la admiración por un bobo niño atractivo que tenían otras, era verdadero amor por quien yo era en realidad, con mis defectos y virtudes había alguien que me aceptaba. Para serte honesto por un minuto dudé en irme, por un instante imaginé la vida que podría tener a tu lado si me quedaba, dejarte en aquella banca fue más difícil de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar.

Los ojos de Sakura se nublaron al evocar ese momento y con ello la sensación de soledad que dejó en ella ese día, la misma que la acompaño por años hasta lograr verlo volver a ellos, a su aldea, a ella.

El cambio en su rostro no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke, quien se incorporó levemente con el fin de besarla y acariciar su mejilla, esa era su manera de intentar espantar los fantasmas que la aquejaban.

\- Aun que te parezca difícil de creer, en esos 3 años lejos pensé en ti, aunque hacía lo posible por eliminar esos pensamientos, hasta que te volví a ver junto a Sai, eras una belleza, me impresionó verte tan linda no solo eso, también te habías vuelto una mujer fuerte eso era evidente a simple vista, me gustó ver que aún podías mover sentimientos en mí. – Hundió su rosto en las piernas de su esposa intentando así cubrir su rostro. - Lamento de corazón todo lo que hice en esa época de mi vida, he tenido pesadillas muchas veces donde te veo en el suelo, sin vida y con mis manos manchadas con tu sangre. – Ante la mención de ese terror que lo acechaba su cuerpo tembló.

La pelirrosa colocó sus manos en el rosto del Uchiha, haciendo que él volviera a verla. – Pero eso no pasó, estoy aquí ahora. – Sakura guío las manos de su esposo hasta su propio rostro. – Puedes sentirme, estamos vivos ahora aquí juntos y felices. – Sasuke tomó la mano de su esposa, beso sus dedos, continuó con su palma y se acurrucó contra está de nuevo.

\- Y no podría estar más agradecido con la vida por brindarme ese regalo. Nuestro viaje juntos ha sido una de las experiencias más maravillosas que he podido vivir, viajar buscando mi redención mi hizo sentir en paz, sentía que, hacía algo por corregir mis errores, aunque estoy consiente eso no será posible del todo soy un pecador. – De nuevo su mirada se ensombreció. – Y aun con todo eso, seguiste eligiéndome, emprendiste un viaje llevando a cuestas pecados que no te correspondían, no creo que existiera otra persona que fuera capaz de hacerlo con el amor y la devoción que tú lo has hecho, agradezco cada momento juntos, agradezco el tiempo que pasamos solos, que te volvieras mi compañera de entrenamientos, todo lo que quisiste aprender de mí y lo que me enseñaste. Sobre todo, te estoy infinitamente agradecido por aceptar convertirte en mi familia, llevar el emblema de un clan roto en tu espalda y por hacerlo con orgullo, por haber devuelto la luz a mi vida y por darme la mayor alegría que jamás pensé experimentar, nuestra hermosa hija, la prueba irrefutable de nuestro amor, por eso … Sakura, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

\- Pero, ¿Cariño qué dices? Nosotros ya estamos casados, al menos que solo me hayas metido en un genjutsu. – Bromeó ella.

\- Por supuesto que eres mi esposa, pero en aquel entonces intenté hacer bien las cosas y antes de emprender nuestro viaje nos volvimos marido y mujer. En esa ocasión solo estábamos tu y yo en un lugar alejado y solo. Ahora quiero hacerlo realmente bien, quiero que volvamos a hacer nuestros votos, hagámoslo ahora ante nuestros amigos y nuestra hija, dejemos que todos sean testigos de nuestra promesa de amor, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

\- Sasuke no necesito a cientos de personas para presumir nuestro amor, solo te necesito a ti y a mi hija. – Se detuvo recapacitando un segundo. – Probablemente también a Naruto y Kakashi sensei.

\- Será como tú lo desees, en tres días Konoha recibirá la visita de un grupo de comerciantes, ellos pasarán tres días más en la aldea, ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos la quinta noche a partir de hoy? ¿Aceptas?

\- ¡Por supuesto mi amor! Nada me haría más feliz.

Los cinco días pasaron volando, en esta oportunidad Sakura no supo nada sobre la ceremonia, Sasuke dijo que él se encargaría de todo, quería sorprenderla.

\- Teme ¿Ya estás listo? Sakura está a nada de llegar.

\- Estoy listo, oye usuratonkachi ¿Lograste traer a la persona que te pedí?

\- Pues traje a un señor que responde al nombre que me indicaste, pero sus características no son tan parecidas a las que me disté, se ve un poco diferente.

\- ¿Puso resistencia para venir?

\- No, ninguna aceptó a la primera sin pedir mayores explicaciones.

\- Estoy seguro que es él.

\- Bueno ha llegado la hora, la novia está aquí. – Kakashi llamó la atención de sus dos exalumnos.

Sasuke que hasta ese momento se encontraba de espaldas giró sobre sí para toparse con una de las imágenes más bellas que había tenido en su vida.

El lugar era simplemente perfecto, sencillo como ellos, pero lleno de simbolismos de su amor por donde se vieran, Sasuke estaba parado bajo un frondoso árbol de cerezos en plena floración, ataviado con un kimono azul con el inconfundible emblema de su nuevo clan bordado en la espalda.

Frente a él un pasillo hecho con camelias rojas que en el lenguaje de las flores simboliza el amor y la esperanza, flores que para la pareja significaba poder hacer realidad el sueño de sus vidas anteriores que no lograron ver su amor consumado.

Sakura llevaba un kimono blanco, bordado desde la parte inferior hasta el pecho con flores de cerezos y camelias entrelazadas, no podía faltar por supuesto en su espalda el mismo emblema del clan que orgulloso portaba su marido y que con amor cargaba ella, su cabello levantado en un grácil moño adornado con una peineta de jade, ahora muy conocida para Sasuke, sus labios cubiertos por un tinte rojo haciendo resaltar los brillantes ojos verdes que no se apartaban del hombre que la esperaba al final del camino.

Todo el trayecto lo hizo tomada de la mano de su querida hija, llegaron al lado del azabache, ambos besaron la frente de la genin, finalmente se tomaron de las manos quedando uno frente al otro.

Naruto como el séptimo comenzó con el ritual tradicional de matrimonios, dando el discurso de ley acompañado de algún chiste o palabras especiales haciendo referencia a la relación de sus amigos, al lado de Sasuke se encontraba Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara y al lado de Sakura, Sarada veía asombrada como sus padres volvían a unir sus vidas.

\- Bueno es el momento de escuchar sus votos, teme empieza tú y trata de decir más de dos palabras por favor. – Bromeó Naruto.

En otro momento Sasuke lo hubiera fulminado con una sola mirada, sin embargo, en ese día todo palidecía ante la emoción que lo embargaba.

\- Sakura, hace dieciocho años me dijiste que de estar juntos no me arrepentiría, viviríamos felices cada día y que finalmente encontraría la felicidad. Esas palabras se quedaron cortas para todo lo que me has dado en estos años. Contigo mi vida ha sido maravillosa, no solo me has dado felicidad, me has hecho experimentar sentimientos tan bellos, mucho más de lo que siquiera hubiera podido soñar antes de ti. Esta noche frente a nuestros amigos… Digo frente a nuestra familia y nuestra hija la prueba vivida de nuestro amor, es mi turno para prometer hacerte feliz cada día de tú vida. Mi amada flor de cerezo, una vida para amarte y ser amado suena tan poco ahora, prometo seguirte aun después del día en que mi cuerpo de su último exhalo de vida en esta tierra, te buscaré y amaré en cada oportunidad que el destino y tiempo me permita, consagraré mi vida a ti y a nuestra familia. Solo dame un poco más de tiempo para cumplir con mi misión para con la aldea y te juro por nuestro amor ancestral que no me volveré a alejar ni un solo día de tu lado.

\- ¡Vaya teme! Eso no lo esperaba. – Naruto lloraba con exagerada emoción, nunca en su vida hubiera imaginado a Sasuke hablar desde el fondo de su corazón, sabía que sus amigos se amaban, pero oírlo de él daba un nuevo sentido. – Sakura-chan es tú turno.

\- Sasuke mi primer y único amor, jamás encontraré las palabras justas para expresarte cuanto te amo, pero eso no me preocupa más, sé que las palabras sobran entre nosotros, puedo ver en tus ojos que entiendes cuanto significas para mí y es en esos mismos ojos que leo como tú también te desbordas de amor. Esa pequeña de trece años que vive dentro de mí salta de júbilo al saber que finalmente logramos recuperarte y te hemos podido dar algo de la felicidad que tanto mereces. Aunque para ti sea un poco difícil de creer, he sido plenamente feliz y dichosa desde el día que comenzamos este camino juntos, no imaginaría mi vida con alguien que no fueras tú. El camino para llegar a ti no fue sencillo, por el contrario, fue doloroso, sin embargo, no cambiaría nada de nuestro pasado, porque todo lo vivido es lo que te hace ahora ser el hombre en el que te convertiste, el hombre al que amo tal y como es, más por sus defectos que por sus virtudes. Prometo seguir amándote a través del tiempo, prometo caminar de tu mano cada vez que nos encontremos, prometo envejecer a tu lado, prometo que siempre serás mi eterno amor.

Con ambos esposos habiendo dado sus votos nupciales, el ritual prosiguió como lo indicaba la tradición, al finalizar este los esposos abrazaron a los tres presentes en la ceremonia, se despidieron de ellos pidiéndole a Naruto que por esa noche Sarada pudiera quedarse a dormir en su casa, las bromas por los dos hombres no se hicieron esperar, no faltó el chiste de la luna de miel, pero ellos estaban equivocados lo que querían hacer era algo muy diferente.

Sakura y Sasuke caminaron de la mano por el pasillo de camelias llegando al primer árbol que formaba la arboleda, sentado bajo este un anciano canoso por los años, de gris mirar aguardaba por ellos.

\- Parece que los años no te han tratado del todo bien Kouto.

\- Tan mordaz como siempre Sasuke, ven agáchate, muestra respetos ante este anciano y preséntame a tu bella esposa.

Ambos Uchihas le obedecieron y se sentaron dejando al anciano en medio de ambos.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme como has envejecido tanto en apenas doce años? – El azabache fue el primero en romper el silencio.

\- Lo dije aquella noche, entregaba mi tiempo a cambio del de ella, ahora que finalmente cumplí mi misión el tiempo ha empezado a correr a mayor velocidad en mí, al parecer no me quedará tanto tiempo ya para vigilar que te comportes.

\- No te preocupes por eso, sabré comportarme como es debido.

Kouto se volteó para encarar ahora a Sakura. - Señora Uchiha le deseo la mayor felicidad de todas, gracias por permitirme estar en su boda.

\- No tiene nada que agradecerme. – Sakura se quitó el prendedor que por toda la ceremonia adornó su cabello, haciendo que sus hebras cayeran grácilmente por sus hombros, estiro su mano y colocó el prendedor en la arrugada mano de Kouto. – Esto le pertenece.

Sasuke sacó de su kimono el espejo que hacía juego con el prendedor. – Esto también es tuyo.

Kouto abrió sus ojos ante la incredulidad, no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. – Espera un segundo ¿Le has contado a tu esposa todo lo que ocurrió?

\- Entre nosotros no hay secretos. – Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

\- Pero… Pero…

\- No se preocupe. – Sakura se aferró a Kouto en un abrazo que llevaba años guardado entre esas almas. – Nadie más que nosotros sabrá esta historia, muchas gracias por haber querido tanto a mi vida pasada como para pasar por todos esos problemas solo para vernos juntos en esta.

Sasuke garraspeó. – Nosotros decidimos realizar esta noche una segunda boda no solo por renovar nuestros votos matrimoniales, también queríamos honrar a la princesa Ioe y a Hendrick, queríamos que pudieras contemplar con tus propios ojos como finalmente están juntos, esta noche que es el aniversario de su muerte también será el día que los recordemos y honremos su amor.

Kouto sentía deseos de llorar como un pequeño niño, pero los reprimió, esa noche era de celebración. Sakura y Sasuke pasaron escuchando las anécdotas del anciano hasta que llegó el amanecer y con ello la hora de despedirse, regresaron a la aldea para despedirse de Kouto junto con el resto de comerciantes que habían llegado a Konoha desde Mata Air.

\- Nos veremos la próxima vez. – Se despidió la ojijade.

\- No, esta será la última vez que nos veamos, me dedicaré a descansar los días que me queden sobre la tierra.

\- Nunca te olvidaremos.

\- Ni yo a ustedes.

Con esa breve despedida Kouto se marchó, con el corazón satisfecho al saber que la deuda con su gran amiga había quedado saldada.

\- Sasuke-kun y ahora ¿Qué haremos?

\- Sarada aún no llegará a casa, es el momento perfecto para nuestra segunda noche de bodas, ya te he agradecido y dicho que te amo con palabras demasiadas veces estos días, ahora dejare que mi cuerpo te lo demuestre.

Ese día los Uchihas se amaron en cuerpo, mente y alma. Como debió ser en cada vida y como sería a partir de esta.

Pd. Sabían que existe una leyenda japonesa que habla de Susanoo y las camelias….

Agradecimientos

Después de casi un año hemos llegado al final de esta historia, mi primer fic largo y el primer Sasusaku que he escrito en la vida. Siempre me gustó pensar que ellos eran almas destinadas a encontrarse desde que vi la historia de Indra y como fundó el clan Uchiha y con este fic veo cumplida mi loca idea.

En el último capítulo le di más dialogo a Sasuke del que tuvo en toda la historia ya que él siempre es serio y de pocas palabras, en las novelas y en Boruto han hecho referencia que de hecho el y Sakura hablan mucho cuando están solos, así que quise plasmar una relación más orgánica entre ellos cuando estaban solos y con las personas que consideran su familia, espero que el personaje no se saliera mucho del original y sobre todo que les gustara cómo se comporta con su esposa.

Les agradezco de todo corazón a aquellas personitas que se han dado tiempo de leer mi historia y sobre todo a las que dejaron comentarios en los capítulos. De no ser por ustedes probablemente hubiera abandonado el fic en el segundo o tercer capítulo, pero siempre me alentaron y me dejaron palabras que realmente me alegraban al leer.

Sin más que decir les agradezco nuevamente y nos leemos si ustedes así lo quieren en alguna otra fantasiosa idea.

Con cariño Majosonolu


End file.
